Never Again
by Crimson-Drops
Summary: Cedric's death shook Cho Chang's world, she swore she would never love again, but could she resist Harry's sincerity...
1. Never Been Loved

**~~Never Again~~**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****A/N: **A sad story, if you love people to be happy, I suggest you not to read this. The chances of your favourite characters are only dead and miserable.  
  
**~Chapter One: Never Been Loved~**  
  
She sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, alone. She bitted her bottom lips so that the tears won't come out. She was a strong girl, she was taught to be one. Always, the tears would stand behind her eyes, she would never let them out in public. She was, Cho Chang, the most fortunate and unfortunate girl.  
  
Cho was fortunate, she was pretty, popular, athletic, caring, sincere, dependable, and polite. Her father was a wizard, but her mother was a muggle. But for her, being a part muggle wasn't that bad. She enjoyed learning magic, going for a fly, and the other magical things, but she also enjoyed using a computer, telephone, and television. She had advantage to live two different kinds of lives.  
  
Cho was unfortunate, true, she was bought up like a princess, but no one said being a princess is easy. She needed to attend swimming lessons, piano lessons, skating lessons, etc. She was always busy, she didn't have a normal childhood like her friends, enjoy the sun in the summer, make a snowman in the winter. She never had time to do these things, she was surrounded with what her mother called the 'more important things'. She knew her mother was doing good things for her, wanted her to have a better life later on, but she never felt loved. Her father was an Auror, always busy. Once, she hadn't seen him for eight months. She mother was a lawyer, a fairly good muggle job. Her mother taught her to be a lady, 'you should do this, you shouldn't do that; this is right, that is wrong; you need to learn this, you need to learn that'. She knew her mother loves her and wants her to be good at everything, but still, for a ten-year-old girl, it was too much.  
  
When she received her Hogwarts letter, she was so happy, the first word popped up her head was 'freedom'. As her mother wanted, she was sorted into Ravenclaw; as her mother wanted, she got top marks for all her subject; as her mother wanted, she kept learning muggle studies by herself (Math, Science, etc.). She did all these, but she wasn't sure weather she did this for herself or for her mother.  
  
In her entire life, she did only two things that her mother didn't want her to do. One, join the house Quidditch team, her mother thought this sport was too dangerous, but after a few arguments, her mother gave up. The other…  
  
The other was a person who would give her the kind of feeling that no one had ever gave her, love. Yes, her boyfriend, the only person that could make her feel loved. She wasn't allowed, of course, as a Chinese parent, her mother told her she was not to have a boyfriend until her graduation.  
  
Her mother didn't know this, of course, Cho never talked about it in front of her mother. She wasn't planning to fall in love at first place, but Cedric Diggory moved her with his sincerity. Until then, she felt she had never been loved. But now, the only person on the word who made this poor girl felt loved, left her, alone, in this cruel world.  
  
Cho had told herself that there's only three people on the world who loves her, and she can only feel loved by one of them. She never felt so much pain in her life before, her whole world shattered. She had no one, absolutely no one to talk to. Her friends? They only knew a little, she wasn't into telling them the whole story. Her mother? Not unless she want an unthinkable punishment. Her father? A person she hardly know.  
  
She learned to kept her feelings and thoughts to herself a long time ago, she never even tried to persuade her mother to understand her feelings, she knew her mother won't. She hid everything in her little heart, her fragile, bleeding heart.   
  
She learned not to cry. Her mother told her that crying couldn't change anything, so why do so? No matter what had happened, she had to be strong.   
  
She learned not to have emotions. No matter how happy or how sad she was, she still needed to do her daily work.  
  
She did all this for her mother, she did this so that her mother would be happy, so that her mother would be proud of her. She listened to everything her mother says, do everything her mother tells her to do. 'Mom is never wrong' was her philosophy, but that was until she met Cedric. For Cedric, she disobeyed her mother once again.  
  
The train stopped, she stepped out, took her trunk and walk out of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Her mother was standing there waiting for her as usual. Cho smiled and her mother smiled back, putting her trunk on the car. Cho got into the car, having normal conversations with her mother, telling her what happened in the year. Of course eliminated the part that made her heart bleed.  
  
However, she wasn't that lucky, " I heard someone died during the Triwizard Tournament. Who was he?" Her mother asked, not knowing her daughter's misery.  
  
Cho took a deep breath before replying, "Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Oh, do you know him?" Her mother asked carelessly.  
  
"Yes, I know him, he was my friend."  
  
"Ok, a close friend?"   
  
"Yes, a close friend, may I go to his funeral then?" Cho asked, hoping her mother would approve. She wondered why they deleted the funeral that long.  
  
"Sure, tell me when and where, I'll drive you there."  
  
"Thank you, mom." Cho replied with a bitter smile. "Is dad home?"  
  
"No, he was so busy this month, what happened? Do you know? I haven't read the Daily Prophet for a while."  
  
"Voldemort was back alive." Cho answered quietly. His father had told her over a hundred time not to say his name out, but she called him by Voldemort before, and she would call him by Voldemort now.  
  
"The Dark Lord?!" Her mother said in a terrified tone.  
  
"Yes." Cho answered, in a clam and tender voice.  
  
"Oh my god! He killed the boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No one is safe now?"  
  
"Mom, don't worry, we'll be safe, we will." It was her turn to console her mother, she did it quite often, but her mother never consoled her.  
  
**A/N: **That's the first chapter, it's sad isn't it, oh well, I just like to make people miserable, doesn't mean I hate Cho or anything, she is my favourite character.  
  



	2. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Two: The Funeral~**  
  
Cho learned to have great self-control, she kept this conversation going, privately thinking, if her friends were in her position, would they just cry out the second when they saw their mother? They would, of course. Then again, Cho had a different mother.  
  
They reached their house, Cho jumped down, grabbed her trunk, her mother open the door and they went in.  
  
"What something to eat, drink?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No thanks, mom, I'm really tired, can I just go sleep?"  
  
"Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Cho went upstairs to her room, she open the door, the familiar rose scent waved up to her nose._ Mom sure did a lot for me to come back._ She thought. She went in the bath room, turned the shower on, let the water run her from head to toe. The tears finally fall, mix with the water, ran down her face. She stopped sobbing and turned the water off. She changed into her nightgown and went in bed.   
  
She couldn't sleep, she was occupied by Cedric. His face flew over by, he smiled again. Finally, tears fall again. They spun out her eyes like a fountain. She sobbed as quiet as she could, so that her mother couldn't hear her. Slowly, she wiped the tears off her and fall asleep.  
  
Next morning, Cho woke up and looked at her alarm clock: 7:45. She got up and went downstairs.   
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Good Morning, Mom." She sat down by the table and started eating the porridge her mother placed in front of her.  
  
"When is the funeral?" Her mother asked.  
  
Cho couldn't believe that her mother actually remembered it.  
  
"July 6th, 10 a.m." Cho answered.  
  
"Well, it's in three days then." Cho nodded. "Alright, I'll drive you."  
  
"Thank you, mom." Cho finished her breakfast and started her muggle homework assignments her mom left her on her desk the night before.  
  
"I'll go to work, don't forget, don't start the piano until one!"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Cho watched her mother drove out to the street, she returned to her desk and started working.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
July, 6th, it was a rainy day, Cho got dress and went down.  
  
"Are you still going? It's raining." Cho's mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm still going. Don't worry, if you have any trouble driving me there, I'll take the bus." Cho replied politely.  
  
"It's alright, I'll drive you there." Her mother replied. Just then, her mobile phone rang.  
  
"Hello… Yes… Oh, I'll be right there…" Then she hung up. Cho knew she need to hurry now, because she needed to take the bus.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, I have to go." Her mother said as she grabbed her keys. "Bring an umbrella if you take the bus." With that, her mother walked out.  
  
Cho got her money, grabbed her keys and walked out of her front door to the nearest bus stop. It wasn't easy for her to get here, she needed to take the bus, then the Subway, then bus again. But she didn't care, she needed to say 'goodbye' to Cedric one last time, _she had to_.  
  
When she got there, most people were already there. Silently she walked over, listen to the priest talking about Cedric. She saw Mr. Diggory was sobbing, while Mrs. Diggory stood be his side motionlessly. After the priest had finished his speech, everyone walked near to the coffin and said their 'goodbye's. Cho went last, stood there, looking at Cedric's lifeless face, tears ran down her face again. She through the umbrella away, bent down, and kissed him on the lips sweetly for the one last time.  
  
She looked at Cedric again. _If I only knew, if I only knew it was our last kiss, I would kiss you a thousand times more; If I only knew it was the last time I talked you, I would say a thousand more words to you; if I only knew it was the last time I could see you live, I would look at you a thousand times more._  
  
Her action shocked the people, they looked at her with a suspicious looking on their face. She didn't care though, she couldn't find a better to say she loves Cedric. She never wanted to let go, but she had to. They lowered the coffin into the ground. She stood by his family, watching the body of the one she loved lower into the ice-cold ground.  
  
"No, you can't do this to my son! He is not dead! You can't do this!" Mrs. Diggory screamed.  
  
"He is." Said Cho quietly, as she told Mrs. Diggory, she told herself, too. She let the cruel fact sink into her bleeding heart. Mrs. Diggory turned and looked at Cho, Cho could see the fear, the hopelessness, and the pain that was shining in Mrs. Diggory's eye, and maybe they are in her eyes, too.  
  
She leaned over, and looked at Cedric for the one last time, then, they buried the coffin.  
  
"Want to come… and have… a drink… at ... at our house…" Mr. Diggory sobbed. "I want to... talk to you."  
  
Silently, Cho nodded, and followed Mr. And Mrs. Diggory in the car. She sat in the back seat. In about half an hour, they reached the Diggorys' house.  
  
Mr. Diggory unlocked the door and they walked in. Mrs. Diggory made some tea, and they sat around the table.  
  
"Well, who are you." Asked Mrs. Diggory. It made Cho felt like being questioned like a prisoner.   
  
"I'm Cho Chang, Cedric's friend." Cho answered restrainedly.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
Cho took a deep breath and answered again. "Yes, a friend."  
  
"Why you kiss him then?" Asked Mr. Diggory.  
  
"I admit I love him, but I'm not his girlfriend." Again, in a clam tone.  
  
"I see." Mr. Diggory answered and handed Cho a letter. "I found this in his trunk, I think you should have this."  
  
"Thank you." Cho replied. She took the letter and walked out the house. It was still raining, she put the letter in the pocket and stood in the rain, letting the rain pouring down, letting herself get wet, letting the rain to wash the pain away...  
  
Slowly, she turned and started walking to the bus station.   
  
**A/N: **Sad hey? I know, and I love it, it's romantic, well hope so. REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	3. Meeting an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Three: Meeting an Old Friend~**  
  
Cho got home, all wet, she knew she needed to take a shower, or else she would definitely be sick, and that would not be great. After that, she went down again, saw the red light on the answer machine was flashing, she went over and pressed "PLAY"  
  
_Cho, it's Mom, I have to go back to China, I'm sorry about it. I won't be back until October, you'll have to spend the rest the summer by yourself, and I will leave _£_500 for you in your bank account. I think it would be enough, it not, just phone me when you need it. Don't forget to do your works. See you at Christmas Break then._ Beep!  
  
Normally, she would be happy, freedom, but now, she didn't have any intentions to cheer. She walked back to her room, did her homework, played her piano, clean the very tidy house, and sat down on the coach again. She had done all she can, she used to forget her misery by doing things, but this time, it didn't work.  
  
Still, being alone isn't that bad, at least for Cho. She finally opened the letter and read it:  
  
_To my dearest Cho:__  
__  
__If you are reading this letter, which means I'm not here anymore, Professor Trelawney had said that I would be killed or something when I first took Divination, I didn't care about it. But tonight, the night before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, I felt that the death is coming, so I write this letter, I felt kind of stupid but I wrote it anyway. Well here it goes. I should be dead, I just don't want you to be sad, it's alright, I'm not completely gone, I'm just somewhere else. Get over me and go on, I'll be there watching you, you'll be safe, I'll protect you up there. See you.__  
__  
__Love,__  
__Cedric_  
  
Cho cried, the hot salted water ran down her cheeks and splat on the letter. She put the letter back in the envelope carefully and place it on her bedside table.  
  
Cho hadn't eaten lunch, she wasn't hungry, but she certainly needed to buy something for tomorrow's breakfast, so she walked out and headed to Safeway.  
  
Another part of the town…  
  
"DON'T YOU DEAR SAY THAT TO ME, BOY!" roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
"I DON'T CARE." Harry took out his wand, pointing to his uncle.  
  
"YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL!"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I STILL CARE?" Harry yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the colour on Uncle Vernon's face changed. "What do you want?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he took his trunk and walked out #4, Private Drive. He had enough trouble bugging him, Voldemort was back, and Cedric was dead… He didn't need and wouldn't tolerant the Durselys this summer, he had enough.  
  
He walked into the street, nothing alive in sight, he hoped that the Knight Bus would come, but he knew he won't be that luck today. He started walk to the main streets, where he might find a friend, but he knew it was nearly impossible either.   
  
He had no money, no friend that he could possibly reach, nothing. Just as he about to find a place to sleep, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure. He turned at stared at the girl, it was Cho.  
  
"Cho?" He called after the girl, privately wondering if he was daydreaming.   
  
The girl turned, "Harry?"  
  
"It's really you?" Harry asked, not reassured by his eyesight and ears.  
  
"Yeah, Harry, what are you doing here?" Cho asked.  
  
"I got kicked out."  
  
"They kicked you out?"  
  
"Actually, I left, I had enough of them bossing me around, and treat me like a serf." Harry gave a bitter smile.  
  
"I see, you have any place to go?"  
  
"Nope." Harry's heart leaped.  
  
Cho paused but started again, "You wanna go to my house?" Cho asked quietly.  
  
"You're parents…"  
  
"They are over seas." She replied.  
  
"Would you mother want a boy go to your house when you are alone?" Harry knew exactly what a Chinese parent could be like.  
  
"Perhaps not, but she won't know, and if you don't come with me, where will you go then? You can't use magic or anything, and I don't think any bus would lead you to the Burrow." Cho smiled.  
  
"I don't have bus fares either." Harry grinned.  
  
"Come with me then." Harry followed Cho to her house and walked in. Cho set the groceries on the table and turned.  
  
"Harry, you can put your stuff upstairs, second door to the left." Cho smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Harry replied and walked upstairs. It was much, much better than his cupboard. He unpacked his trunk and walked downstairs.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Cho asked as she saw Harry came down.  
  
"Nope, but I'm not really hungry, if you don't want to eat, you don't have to make anything for me." Harry said.  
  
"How do you know I don't want to eat?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well, today, today is Cedric's funeral, isn't it? I thought, I, you, huh." Harry paused. "I wanted to go, but the Durselys won't let me, so…"  
  
"It's alright, I believe Cedric would understand." Her voice was now a tiny whisper.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry for what had happened." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, it's not your fault, Voldemort killed Cedric, not you." Cho didn't let Harry continue, tears were in her eyes, but she didn't want them out, not in front of Harry.  
  
Harry was shocked by her words. _She said his name, only Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and me had ever said his name._ "Thank you for understanding," He paused and started again. "Let them out, it's okay, I know how you feel."  
  
And so Cho let the tears fall, she walked over to Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around her and so did she. Cho knew she could rely on Harry, Harry would understand her, even better than her own mother.  
  
**A/N**: Okay, just assume that Cho lived near to the Durselys, and just saying, I'm not getting anywhere now, not too fast. Cho's just treating Harry like a good friend or maybe a little brother or something, please don't misunderstand. And of course, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  



	4. Piano Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Bon:** Sorry if there's grammar mistakes.  
**  
****jenruki-gal4ever**: Thanks for the review.  
  
**Professor Larsen:** Sorry about the sad things.  
  
**Bozboz:** It was rianing when I wrote it.  
  
**coconut-ice agent h/h:** Thanks for the review.  
  
**Alec6427:** Fisrt, thanks for not screaming, second, they won't be happy long, sorry.  
  
**~Chapter Four: Piano Lesson~****  
**  
Finally Cho pulled away. "Thank you, Harry." She whispered.  
  
"It was no problem." Harry whispered back. Cho gave Harry a sad smile.  
  
"I think we'd better get some sleep." Cho said.  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"'Night"  
  
Harry lay on the clean sheets, but couldn't sleep. ~Sigh~ _Why are our lives so tough_, Harry thought, even he knew he is very lucky this summer, not just that he didn't need to live the Durselys, he was in the same house with Cho, what more could he want. Harry knew both of them haven't gotten over that the fact that Cedric was dead, and Cho was heart broken. He felt almost guilty to like Cho at this moment, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He never thought that he could have such luck, but now, he was really in her house with her. He knew perfectly what Cho wanted, friend. A friend that would be reliable, caring, sincere, and to talk to. He had to be this friend of hers, even though he knew he wanted her to be more than just friend with him.  
  
In another room of the same house, Cho lay on her bed thinking, too. She stared out her window, the sky was grey, it was still raining. Cho had once read that every time the sky is rain, that means the sky is crying. Cho knew the sky was crying Cedric. Then her thoughts turned to Harry. To her, Harry was just a little brother. Before, she liked him, liked his Quidditch skills, liked his personality but only like a brother. Now, she realized that Harry could really be a great friend, a friend to talk to, the one thing she wanted to do for years. Before, only Cedric could understand her, and he left her alone on the world, but god was nice to her, let her find someone else who could make her happy, and she would make him happy.  
  
Next morning, Harry got up and walked downstairs. He saw Cho was already sitting by the table.  
  
"Good morning." Cho said.  
  
"Good morning." Harry replied.  
  
"Do you eat this kind of breakfast? I don't know how to cook the _real_ breakfast." Cho smiled.  
  
Harry smiled, too, "It's great, I want to change a style, too."  
  
"Well, hope you like it."  
  
Harry sat down and ate the porridge, it wasn't that great, but Cho cooked it, that was all that mattered to Harry. He ate the porridge in silence, and glancing at Cho.  
  
Finally, Cho met Harry's gaze. Cho smiled, and so did Harry. They finished their breakfast, and Cho did the dishes. (Harry wanted to help, but Cho didn't let him. Not a proper thing to do to a guest.)  
  
"You have a lot of homework don't you?" Harry asked as she finished.  
  
"Yeah, mom left them, had to do it." Cho smiled.  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you are lucky, you only have to do the Hogwarts homework, I have English, Socials, Math, Science, etc. Plus piano, two hours a day." Cho answered.  
  
"Oh my goodness."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, I think you'd better start doing all these, I won't bug you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"You don't have your homework?"  
  
"Done." Harry answered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I had nothing to do at the Durselys' , so."  
  
"I see, in ten days, you did all your homework."  
  
"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Do you have any free time?"  
  
"Yeah, a little, but I do." Cho replied.  
  
"I see. So, do you have anything that I can do than?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Nothing much, you want to be busy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I kinda did all the housework yesterday, so…"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, want go on the computer? Try it."  
  
"I have no idea how that thing works."  
  
"They never let you touch it, do they?" Cho asked.  
  
"Nope." Harry answered.  
  
"Here, I'll show you." With that, they sat by the computer, and Cho started teaching Harry. Harry was a fast learner, in about thirty minutes, he mastered the basic technique to do use the Word Processor, Internet, Media Player, etc., so Cho left Harry with the computer and went to do her homework.  
  
Maybe three hours or so, Cho came down, only found Harry wasn't using the computer, but reading a book.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't ask you before I took it, I didn't want to disturb you." Harry apologized.  
  
"It's alright. What are you reading?"  
  
"A Midsummer Night's Dream." Harry replied.  
  
"That's a good play."  
  
"I like the author so... we did Romeo and Juliet at elementary school."  
  
"I like that one too. A school play?"  
  
"Yeah," They talked about those things for a while, then Cho cooked lunch, they ate in silence again. After that they talked about some more insane things, finally, Harry ran out of things to say. Cho knew what Harry was thinking, so she said, "I'd better go play the piano now, the faster I finish all the things, the quicker we can have some fun." Cho grinned.  
  
"Alright, can I listen."  
  
"Sure, but remember, I haven't play it for like a year, so don't except that you're in a concert, alright?"  
  
"Okay." With that, Harry followed Cho to her study, sat on the chair, and listened to her playing the piano for two hours. He didn't got tired of it, he liked music, in fact, he loved music, especially the ones played by Cho.  
  
Finally, she finished, almost 3:00. They stood up. "Wow, you are like a pro, it's so good."  
  
"Thanks, I didn't expect you to like them, they aren't the real good ones."  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to listen the _real good ones_ soon." Harry joked.  
  
"Yeah, really soon." Cho smiled. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Can you teach me to play the piano. Well, if you want. It's not really fun for you, is it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I'll teach you, it is fun when I become the teacher." Cho said teasingly.  
  
"Right."  
  
So they started the lesson, first Cho taught Harry to read the music, then she let Harry play a simple piece and a C Major scale. Didn't know weither it was because that Harry was a faster learner, or if it was because that Cho was teaching him, Harry mastered a lot of small simple pieces in the next two hours. He could tell that Cho was impressed.  
  
**A/N:** I know, it is a little boring, but I need to get something to lead to the next stage. Well, hope you like it anyway. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	5. I'll Never Love Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Five: I'll Never Love Again~**  
  
"You are a fast learner." Cho smiled.  
  
"The Professors never told me that, especially Professor Snape." Harry grinned.  
  
"Well, they didn't see your potentials then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cho cooked dinner, they ate once again in silence. Harry didn't know why there's nothing to say during the meals. When they finished, Harry did the dishes. (They had an argument.)  
  
Harry finished with the dishes, found Cho was sitting in the stairs of the back door.  
  
"Hey." Cho smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Wanna sit down?" Harry sat beside Cho. Silence fall again, slowly, Cho leaned over and placed her head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry wrapped his arm around Cho. Harry felt his heart started beating faster and faster. Finally, Cho started, "Harry, do you ever look at those stars?"  
  
Harry looked up, he saw thousands of stars on the clear night sky. "No, I haven't." He replied.  
  
"See the brightest one up there?" Cho pointed.  
  
"Yes, I can see."  
  
"Cedric said he's there, watch for me, to keep me safe." Cho said quietly. Harry turned and stared into Cho's eyes. He saw the tears.  
  
"He will, you'll always be safe when he's up there watching over you. No one can harm you." Harry replied, and held Cho close. "Cry if you want to, I understand." Tears rowed down Cho's face like a stream. Harry kept silent, letting Cho cry his shirt wet.  
  
Cho stopped sobbing, "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"It's alright, anything I can do?"  
  
"Just hold me." Harry followed her order and wrapped his arms around her. It felt so great, even though Harry knew Cho only treated him as a friend, or maybe a brother. Anyway, he held her, felt her warmth flowing into him. He was happy, at least, he could make her happy.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When Cedric died, I felt a great lost, cause I loved him and he loved me. I knew my parents love me also, but if felt different when I'm with Cedric. He really made me felt loved, it's a total different feeling with my mom or dad." A knot appeared in Harry's stomach.  
  
"It should be, shouldn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, they never made me felt loved. They never hugged me or kissed me before. When I woke up after a nightmare, they never came and calm me down, or something. I believe you had the same experience."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you found someone who loves you." Harry replied.  
  
"So? He left me. Believe me, it's worse than never been loved."  
  
"It's my fault, if I didn't tell Cedric to take the cup, he would still be alive. Here with you."  
  
"Harry, IT-IS-NOT-YOUR-FAULT! You didn't know that the cup was a portkey." Cho sat up and said.  
  
"Still if he was alive, you would be happier. He would be here with you. I know it hurts very much when you lost someone you love." Harry said quietly.  
  
"But then you came." Cho looked up a stared into Harry's green eyes. "You seemed to chased the pain away." Cho smiled.  
  
"Really?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you're such a great friend. You understood and supported like no one had, not even my mother. You helped me when I really needed help." Cho smiled.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night, when you let me cry, I could and would never do that to my mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She won't understand." Cho looked down.  
  
"Does she know about you and… Cedric?"  
  
"No, if I tell her, I would likely to be into big trouble, mom doesn't want me to fall in love. But it's not that easy not to fall in love." She paused and started again. "You know, it really hurt when you lost a person you love." Harry nodded. "I swear I'll never loved again. I can't cope with the pain once again. I got a feeling that all my relationships will all end in heart breaks."  
  
"Harry's heart frozen. _She'll never love again_. "How do you know?"  
  
"Cho shook her head sadly. "Once is enough, the pain is so great, I don't need it twice, and my mother doesn't want to fall in love anyway, so why bother."  
  
"Then you said it's hard not to fall in love."  
  
"Yeah, but no one made me feel that way now."  
  
"I see." Harry answered. _Cho, do you know you just stabbed a knife in my heart?_ "Wanna to inside? It's getting cold out here."  
  
Cho nodded and walked inside with Harry.  
  
"You're going to stay single for you whole life?" Harry joked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, you just said you'll never love again."  
  
"I don't need to worry about marriage, mom will find someone for me."  
  
"But will you love him?" Harry asked in a more serious tone.  
  
"I'll learn to." Cho smiled.  
  
"Oh, well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Harry lay on his bed, full o hopelessness, he had finally step up a little, and Cho chased his little confidence away. Don't bug her now, she doesn't need this, she only need a friend. Harry told himself.  
  
Harry knew what exactly what Cho wants, and he was giving her what she wants, but inside, he still wanted Cho more than just friend. He knew Cho was having a tough life from her words. "I'll learn to love him." He knew Cho was that kind of girl who does whatever her mother tells her to do, no matter what she feels.  
  
Cho was quite happy that night, she was glad that she had found a great friend. A person she needed most at this very moment. _I've really found a great friend_. She did, in her life, she once again felt being loved again, of course, not the kind of love that Harry wanted. She sighed, looking out of her window again. She saw the brightest star. "Cedric, don't worry about me, Harry's here to help me. I'm better now, I'll always love you." Cho whispered to the breeze.  
  
Cho was glad that her mother had left, or else, Harry would definitely be on the street.   
  
**A/N:** Well, will she love again? No one knows. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	6. I Want Him, I Need Him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**bk_lu:** Thank you very much.  
  
**Eleven Princess:** I didn't realize I was playing with your emotions, sorry, but I really want to make someone cry. LOL.  
  
**Alec6427: **I do have a sad life, very sad indeed. Of course she'll love again, that's the whole point of the story.  
**  
****~Chapter Six: I Want Harry, I Need Harry~**  
  
Harry had a lot of fun with Cho this summer. (He politely rejected Ron's invitation.) Cho finished all her homework by the end of July, but she still had to practice her piano everyday. Harry enjoyed listening and learning, but didn't expect to be good at it.  
  
Harry knew Cho was still sad over Cedric, Cedric's photo was still on her bedside table. Harry, though, never started that subject, and Cho wasn't that emotional after a week or two.  
  
They received their Hogwarts letters, of course, Cho made a prefect, (Somehow she didn't made it last year, her mother was furious.) and Harry too. Harry never knew that his mark were good enough for be a prefect, it was quite a surprise for him.  
  
Time went by fast, it was now the end of August, Harry and Cho went to Diagon Alley on August 26th. There, they met a lot of old friends, but Harry didn't see Ron and Hermione. (They never wrote to Harry after he told them that he was living with Cho. Harry assumed that Hermione had made a prefect, too, if he did, then Hermione had to.)  
  
After they got all their supplies, they went back to Cho's house. On September 1st, Cho and Harry went to King's Cross Station. Finally, Harry found Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'll just…" Harry tried to put his thoughts in to words and say it to Cho.  
  
"Yeah, see you around." Cho smiled and went to find her friends.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called as he saw them again.  
  
"Oh, well, where is Cho." Ron teased.  
  
"She's with her friends".  
  
"So, she left you for her friends, and you come back to your old friends." Ron teased again.   
  
"Hey, Ron, what's with you today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ignore him, I don't know what have gotten into him today." Hermione said.  
  
"You were in the same house with a girl who's parents were not there. Harry, seriously, what was that like?"  
  
"Pretty much the same when I'm in the Burrow."  
  
"Sure… just like the Burrow." Ron joked.  
  
"Ron, Harry, if you don't hurry, we're going to stuck in London, I'm not into drive a flying car." Hermione left those words and started walking, Ron and Harry followed.  
  
They went into a compartment and sat down. "So, what did you do this summer?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was with the Weasleys for the most of the summer, had a lot of fun. You?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"With Lavender and Parvati. They said they'll show her something." Ron answered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Another compartment of the train…  
  
"Hey Cho, how is your summer?" Asked Sherry.  
  
"It was fine, you?"   
  
"Pretty boring."  
  
"When you are in school, you so want the year to end, and now you say the summer is boring."  
  
"Oh, well. Is your dad home?"  
  
"Nope, in fact, neither was my mom."  
  
"Whoo, freedom."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You did even invite me."  
  
"Sorry, I still have things to do, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, homework, piano. I see."   
  
Finally, the train arrived Hogwarts, they stepped down. Cho looked around and found Harry. "Harry, may I have a word with you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Harry, can you do me a favourite?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can you not to tell anyone, especially my friends, that you were at my house for the summer? They are kinda, you know. And if my mother finds out, I'm doomed."  
  
"I see, I won't. But Hermione and Ron already know."  
  
"It's okay, just don't tell anymore people."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Thanks." Then Cho walked away.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony began. (A/N: Sorry, don't know how to write a song.) After that, the feast, then, they went back to their common rooms.  
  
Cho didn't directly go to bed, she stayed in the common room for a little while, looking out to the starless sky. She sighed. _Cedric, I wish you were here, I need you, I really do. Life seemed so different when you're not here. Nothing is the same anymore, Harry is a pretty good friend, but still. I want to be with you, only you can make me feel loved. I want you to kiss me again, so passionately, so sweetly, again._  
  
The tears were about to fall, she used to cry whenever she wants in the summer to Harry, but now, she was back to school again. She couldn't do that anymore. She had to hid her inner feelings inside her, as a secret that she and Harry had shared.  
  
Cho went to bed, she was afraid of the nights, the time when she was completely alone by herself, no one could help her, not even Harry.  
  
In her friends' eyes, she had gotten over Cedric and was about to start a new school year just like before. But she knew better, didn't get over Cedric yet, and maybe won't in a short time. One summer is not nearly enough for her to recover form such a great pain like that.  
  
She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep, but Cedric's face, voice, smiles, was torturing her. Even when she was at home, she didn't feel the pain was that strong.  
  
The school seemed to bring the old memory back. The Quidditch pitch, where Cedric told Cho that he loves her; the lake, where they first kissed; the Astronomy Tower, where they told each other their little secrets. Everything reminded Cho of Cedric, she relived every moment she shared with him in her mind, in her dreams. The Yule Ball, the Second task, the time when she found his corpse on the ground. It hurt so much, she ran to the Quidditch pitch, only found the lifeless body of the person she loved lying on the ground.  
  
Then, a thought that scared her, suddenly came to her mind._ I want Harry. _Yes, Harry, the only person who understood her, helped her, and gave her comfort. Harry, the only person that made her felt loved after Cedric. Harry, the only person she wanted to be with when she was hurt.  
  
Yes, this thought sacred her. Harry, she wanted Harry, not her mother; not her father; not her friends; not even Cedric at this particular moment; but Harry.  
  
A even more scary thought came to her._ I need Harry_. It was scary, very scary. She wasn't about to accept this fact, she didn't know what she really wanted and needed. She asked herself again. _What do I want? _ She knew the answer and dreaded it. _Harry, I **want** Harry, I ** need** Harry. __  
_  
Suddenly she sat up._ No I don't! I don't want Harry, and I don't need Harry! _She told herself. But another voice inside she said: _Don't lie to yourself, it's no use to lie to yourself. Accept the fact, you want him and you need him.__  
_  
She lay back down, let the fact sank inside her._ But why?_ She asked herself again._ I don't know, you tell me._ A playful voice in the back of her head answered. She smiled, before close her eyes and fall asleep.  
  
**A/N:** Wow, she wants him and needs him, hope you like it. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	7. I Am Not In Love With Harry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**shdurrani:** Thanks for the review.  
  
**charmed4life43:** I'm glad that you like it.  
  
**cozboz:** Thank you.  
  
**kosredwall:** I think Harry and Cho will be together.  
  
**alec6427:** I know it's straight, sorry if you don't like it. But really hope you do.  
  
**~Chapter Seven: I Am Not In Love With Harry!~**  
  
Next morning, Cho woke up, knowing that she should forget about the ridiculous thoughts she had last night and do what she should be doing, basically, what her mother wanted.  
  
She got dressed and went down for breakfast, she got her timetable and her prefect meeting schedule. Harry and Hermione got theirs, too. The fist prefect meeting was that day, 6:00 p.m. Cho finished her breakfast and rushed to her first class, Potions.  
  
The day went be fairly quick, Harry and Hermione finished their dinner and went off to the meeting. "I'll see you later, Ron." Harry called.  
  
"See you later." Ron replied. It was 5: 50 p.m. when they reached the empty classroom, still too early. Harry and Hermione found a spot by the window.  
  
After a minute or two, Cho walked in. She smiled at Harry and Hermione and sat beside Harry. Harry smiled back and went a little red. Her looked back to Hermione, and she gave him a wink.  
  
Soon enough, everyone arrived. The Head Boy got them paired up with a prefect from a different House and gave each pair a schedule. "Here are your schedules, you'll do your prefect duties according to them, alright?"  
  
"Yes," everyone answered. Hermione was paired up with Draco Malfoy, that made her quite furious for the rest of the night. Everyone else got paired up except for Cho and Harry, obviously they were partners. Harry, of course, was perfectly happy about it.  
  
They started their duties, Cho and Harry were responsible for the Astronomy Tower area, which was a quite good place. They headed off, Harry enjoyed every moment he spent with Cho. Ron had once told him that not fall in love with someone in a different house and in the different grade, because you won't be able to have any class with her and not seeing her for the most of the time. Harry knew it was true, but he was now, with Cho anyway. He knew he is very lucky.   
  
"I don't think Hermione is quite happy with her partner." Cho broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, they're worst enemies." Harry replied.  
  
"That's not great." Cho smiled.  
  
"I know, Malfoy kept calling Hermione Mud-Blood."  
  
"He shouldn't be doing that, pure-blooded isn't always better."  
  
"Yeah, but there are so many things that shouldn't be happening, but apparently, they are, so. Well, are you pure-blooded. Just asking."   
  
"You thinks so?"  
  
"I'm not sure, since you have a lot of muggle stuff at your house."  
  
Cho laughed, "Well, I'm half and half. Dad is a wizard, mom is a muggle."  
  
"I see, both advantages."  
  
"Yeah, and both works too. Neither mom nor dad cared that much."  
  
"Well, that's nice. I heard a lot of them were petrified when they found out that their husbands or wives are wizards or witches."  
  
"Yeah, but they knew about it before they're married." Cho answered with a smile. Harry loved to see her smile. She got the kind of smile that melts him. Harry was never quite comfortable hanging around with girls other than his Gryffindor friends. Even if he lived with Cho for the entire summer. He remembered how humiliated it was when Cho rejected him last year.  
  
"I think we're finished for today."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too, see you Friday then." Harry said as he reached the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"'Night." Harry stood by the portrait of the Fat Lady, watching Cho disappeared in the corner and went inside the common room. In there, he was Hermione was sitting in the half vacant common room, Ron be her side.  
  
"Hi, how did it go?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think?!" Hermione hissed. "Spending four hours with the person you hated the most on the Earth, god, he made it like living hell."  
  
"It's alright, only for a year." Harry said carelessly, his mind was perfectly somewhere else.  
  
"Oh, while you're with Cho for a year, left me that that… that…"  
  
"Okay, calm down, Hermione, I didn't pair you guys up." Harry answered innocently.  
  
"I think perhaps we should go to bed?" Ron cut in.  
  
"Yeah, we should." Then they stood up and went to their dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cho was still in her common room, trying to finish her essay on Potions as quick as possible. Finally, she finished and put the quill and parchment away. She walked to the window and looked out the sky again. When she was little, she enjoyed counting the stars in the sky, but now, she was just simply wanting to see the brightest star.  
  
She looked out, stars weren't there, the sky was clear, but there were no stars. _Harry, Harry, Harry…_ Harry's name echoed in the back of her head. _What?_ She asked herself. There was no answer.  
  
_Oh my god, this can't be true._ She told herself. She never knew her real feelings, maybe it was because that all her life, she learned not to have feelings. It took her one and half year to realize and admit that she was in love with Cedric. It was exactly like this._ No, I'm not in love with Harry Potter! I'm not!_  
  
She didn't really know what to do, half of her still didn't want to believe it, but the other half did. She sat in the vacant common room, trying to let the fact sank in her again. She was sure that she still loved Cedric, but how could she be in love with two people at the same time. She asked herself that question. _Well, a heart gets expand, you do love your mom and dad in the same time, don't you? _A playful voice answered. She had a playful side, in fact, she would be a humours person if her mother didn't change her personality that much.  
  
She was so confused. She had no problem getting through Sanpe's boring and hard-understanding Potion class; she had no problem making a woman like her mother happy; she had no problem to catch the snitch before Malfoy even sees it. But she never knew how she felt about boys. She thought that was a good thing, but the fact that she was so confused about how she felt about Harry, and even Cedric changed it.  
**  
****A/N: **So, what will Cho going to do? Hehe, we'll see. So if you want the next chapter, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.  



	8. A Victim of Herself

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~!~zaria~!~ :** Hope you are not insane yet. LOL  
  
**Malissandre: **Thanks for the review.  
  
**raylay: **Well, what I mane by she is confused is that she didn't know whether she loves Harry or Cedric, you'll find it out in this chapter.  
  
**Cozboz: **Thanks!  
  
**Starr: **Thank you!  
  
**Ryan:** Well, I personally want Harry and Cho to be together. hehe.  
  
**lolli:** Yeah, I think they should be together, too.  
  
**Alec6427:** Ok, she wants him.  
  
**shdurrani:** Cho will not dump Harry, don't worry.  
  
**~Chapter Eight: A Victim of Herself~**  
  
Cho wasn't sure what had gotten into her these days, her need of Harry grew greater and stronger each day. She didn't want to admit it, but part of her already did. Every time she passed him by in the halls, she got a desire of calling him to come with her. She didn't want to go anywhere further with Harry, since it would took her quite a while to realize her real feelings for a person.  
  
Time went by fast, a mouth had gone by, Harry wanted to make his move, but never did. He thought he shouldn't rush Cho, he wasn't sure that whether Cho had gotten over Cedric or not. Still, Harry enjoyed the precious four hours prefect duties which they had together three times a week.  
  
Cho was too, enjoyed the prefect duties, they talked over things. Cho realized that Harry wasn't the little, famous, and maybe presumptuous, boy that she thought he was. Even when he was at her house to console her, she didn't know that Harry was actually much, much more than she thought he was.  
  
Finally, one day, Harry thought that he really should ask Cho what he wanted to ask her for four months. That day, Harry found Cho in the library, working behind a pile of books as usual. He walked over to her and said, "Cho, are you very busy right now?"  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, no really."  
  
"Um, may I have a word with you, then."  
  
"Sure," Cho stood up, checked out the book she wanted and followed Harry out of the library. They walked outside, to the Quidditch pitch. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Cho asked softly.  
  
"Well, Cho you see, I, I don't know exactly how you feel right now."  
  
"You want to say…"  
  
"Are you still, I mean, about Cedric, do you still…" Harry asked, Cho looked into his eyes, there were so much nervousness and anxiety and his brilliant green eyes.  
  
"I, I'm not sure." Cho answered in a whisper. She knew exactly what wanted, she knew it from the day that Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball. But what she was saying was true, she wasn't sure whether she had gotten over Cedric or not, and she wasn't sure whether she want a boyfriend or not either, especially in this particular time.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry said. "Maybe I should leave." Harry turned and started walking back to the castle. _Call him back, call him back! _A voice told Cho.   
  
"Harry! Wait!" Cho called. Harry turned. Cho walked up to him. "Harry, I didn't mean that. I, I know what you want to ask me."  
  
"Cho, don't worry about it, if you don't want it, just pretend that I didn't say it. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Harry, it's not what you think." Cho said, and looked away from Harry's eyes.  
  
"What is it then?" Harry asked in a tiny whisper.  
  
"Harry," Cho started and paused, she wondered that whether she really want to tell Harry what she felt lately. Before she could even have time to think, the words already came out of her mouth. "Harry, I was thinking a lot about you lately. Honestly, I don't know why. Sometimes, your name just echo in the back of my head, and it just won't stop." Cho looked back in Harry's eyes and smiled.  
  
Harry smiled too, "Really?" Cho nodded. Harry walked up to Cho, he saw Cho closed her eyes, he closed his eyes, too. Harry held her close, and kiss her lips so passionately. Slowly, Cho felt that she was kissing him back, Harry's lips was so warm, so soft, so tender. In that surreal twenty seconds, Cho wasn't thinking anything but Harry, not even Cedric. She couldn't think anything rational, anything at all in fact.  
  
Finally, Harry pulled away, he looked back to Cho's eyes. Cho took his hands, and kissed him sweetly once more, driving away any doubt that he might have. Harry ginned, Cho smiled, too. Together, they walked back to the castle hand in hand.  
  
Harry walked Cho back to the entrance of her common room. "Goodnight." Cho said softly.  
  
"Goodnight." Harry kissed her on the cheek and watched her went in her common room. Then he turned back and walked back to his common room. Harry was so happy that night. He never thought that Cho would actually like him. He went to bed with a smile.  
  
Cho was again, staring out to the night sky, no stars. She was alone in the common room again. She sighed and sat down._ I'm asking you this, answer me truthfully, alright?_ She asked herself. _Do I really love Harry, or I'm just… I'm just…_ She was even afraid to say it to herself. _Or I'm just using him to get over Cedric? _No answer, she was afraid of that. She waited for a bit, then, there came the voice. _You are just using him, using him… _Suddenly, Cho stood up. _But, but you said I love him, I want him, and I need him._ Cho sat back down again. _Yup, but you love him as a great friend you need the most at this moment, and of course you want him and you need him he is the only person who can really help you._  
  
Cho closed her eyes, she didn't know if that was the real answer or not. She didn't want it to be, but she knew it is. She went to bed. She thought she loved Harry, well romantically loved Harry, but she just told herself she didn't. The only thing she could do now, is to be with Harry, she knew it wouldn't be that bad. Harry wouldn't be a bad boyfriend, she could tell, but she was guilty of making Harry believe her false love was real. But she, too, was a victim of herself.**  
****  
****A/N: **I know, you like the first part, but not the second, hehe, I'm so evil. LOL, I'm making problems for them, nothing can go absolutely smooth, right? Well, hope you like it, and of course, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	9. Never Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**~Chapter Nine: Never Again~**  
  
Next morning, Cho woke extremely early, she didn't even bother trying to go back to asleep, she knew she wouldn't. Quietly, she got dressed and walked down. She wanted to go for a fly, but she knew she'd better finish her Potion essay first. She wondered why Professor Snape had to sign a five-page essay and made it due the very next class. Then, she had no choice but doing it.  
  
She carried her things down to the library, not expecting anyone to be there. Surprisingly, she saw Hermione, buried in a pile of books. Hermione heard someone coming, she looked up. "Oh, hi Cho."  
  
"Hi, you're very early."  
  
"Yeah, you too, homework?" Hermione asked and gestured the seat next to her.  
  
Cho sat down, "Yeah, Sanpe's essay, you?"  
  
"Me too, what got into him?"  
  
"Isn't he always like that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hermione smiled. The two of them started working. Finally Cho finished hers, but she wasn't very satisfied with it. She thought that her conclusion could be stronger, but how?  
  
"You finished?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it could be better."  
  
"You have a high expectation, don't you?"  
  
Cho smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but mom has a even higher one, something I could never reach."  
  
"No offence, but Chinese mothers are strict."  
  
"True."  
  
"How many O.W.L.s did you get last year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I got them for all my subject."  
  
"Wow, I wish I can."  
  
"Of course you can, you are a hard worker."  
  
"Yeah, but I think I might need a strict mother like you."  
  
Cho laughed, "That's interesting."  
  
"Um, Cho, can I ask you something."  
  
"Sure." Cho replied, knowing it would likely to be something about Harry.  
  
"Harry, I mean you guys…Did you…"  
  
"Oh," Cho went a bit red. "We, well, he just asked me yesterday, so."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's kinda a personally question."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask one more question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, do you really love Harry, no offence, it just that…"  
  
"I understand what you mean. To be honest, I'm not really sure. One side of me says that I do, but another says I don't." Cho shrugged.  
  
"I see." Hermione nodded. "Is it that hard to find out, I mean, you should know what you feel."  
  
"Well, you see, my mother, she protected me so well. When I was little, I never get to try things on my own, I never got to actually realize something and do it. I was so well prepared. My mother decided that I need to learn this, then I shall learn it; my mother decided that I don't need it, then I shall drop it even if I enjoyed it. If felt like, like, I have no individuality, no personality, just an empty shell who does whatever her mother tells her to do." Cho finished, she wasn't planning on saying those, she never said those things to anyone, not even her close friends or Cedric. But there was something about Hermione that made her felt somewhat accepted.  
  
"I can't say that I can understand that fully, but I can guarantee you that Harry would understand it and help you with it. I just want to tell you one thing, don't just him. He has enough misery, don't hurt him."  
  
Cho nodded, she knew exactly what Hermione meant. "I won't." Hermione smiled, together, they walked out of the library.  
  
They went off to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was still too early, the Great Hall was still empty, but Harry was there.  
  
"Wanna sit with us?" Hermione asked as they walked in.  
  
"Sure," Cho walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi Hermione, hi Cho." Harry looked up and said.  
  
"Hey Harry, where's Ron?"  
  
"Still asleep."  
  
"Oh, he's lazy, I've be in the…"  
  
"Library." Harry cut her off. Cho smiled. "She should have been a Ravenclaw." Harry said to Cho.  
  
"Well, the Sorting Harry sorted her into Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah, find someone to hope me on my essay." Harry ginned.  
  
"Exactly, did you finish your essay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Almost, couldn't find a good introduction. It's alright, I'll worry about it later."  
  
"See, always later." Hermione turned to Cho and said.  
  
Cho smiled, she realized that listening to this kind of argument is actually quite funny. People started to come down, the finished their breakfast and left the Great Hall.  
  
Cho went to her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Charms.  
  
Through the whole day, Hermione's sentences echoed in her head. _Don't hurt him. He has enough misery, don't hurt him._ Of course she didn't want to hurt him, she wouldn't do anything purposely to hurt anyone. She wouldn't hurt Harry, maybe she didn't feel that same way as Harry felt about her; maybe she wasn't planning to have a boyfriend just now, but she already said 'yes' to Harry, and she would keep her promise to Hermione. In fact, they were just maybes.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Cho asked Harry after dinner.  
  
"You're not busy or anything?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Not really," Harry stood up and walked out with Cho, they headed toward the lake, where Hermione considered, the most romantic place in Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, I want to tell you something, but you can choose whether you want to know about it or not."  
  
"It's not a good news?"  
  
"I don't know." Cho answered softly.  
  
"I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"Alright, yesterday, whey you asked me, I told you the truth." Harry nodded, "But I think, in some ways, I still love Cedric, and I love you, too. I hope you can understand, I do love two people at the same time. I know it's not great, but…"  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind you still love him. A heart can get expanded, of course you can have more than one person you love in your heart." Harry replied.  
  
Cho smiled in relief, "Thank you."  
  
"Cho you know how great it felt when you said that?"  
  
"When I said what?"  
  
"When you said that you love me also. You might not realize how great you are, but I do. We, Cedric and me, we do."  
  
"Did Hermione say anything to you?" Cho asked.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"I see, does Ron know?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that I'm fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
Cho laughed, "In Quidditch?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you are much, much more than Quidditch." Cho answered softly, but it made Harry's heart contract.  
  
"You are, too." Harry pulled Cho close, and captured her lips in a kiss. Cho felt her heart started racing, it was beating in a very uneven but pleasant rhythm. Even when Cedric kissed her, she didn't have this kind of feeling.  
  
Finally, they pulled away, Cho smiled, and so did Harry. "Harry. Promise me that you'll never leave me behind like Cedric did. Remember what I told you when you were at my house?" Harry nodded, "It really hurts, please, don't leave me."  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, but I can't promise you anything right now. I have no idea when Voldemort would just come. My life is…" He trailed off.  
  
"Then take me with you, we'll die together if we have to. I don't want to be alone on the world again, never again."  
  
"I promise." Harry whispered into Cho's ear. "No one can separate us, not even Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, not even Voldemort." Cho whispered back. She flung her arms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Cho's tiny waist and pulled her closer, held her; listening to her heart beat; enjoying the scent of the hair. They stood like that, blocking out the rest of the world. The only thing that mattered to them was each other.  
**  
****A/N: **Great, nothing can separate them, but guess who can? I can, just kidding, I won't be so mean to them, well hope you like it, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	10. The Sign

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**CloverWeave:** I know my English isn't that great, sorry about it. Anyways, thanks for the review.  
  
**T. D**: Thanks for the review, and sorry about the grammar thing.  
  
**Cozboz: **Maybe I'll use Crookshanks, just maybe.  
  
**Alec6427:** Thanks.  
  
**~Chapter Ten: The Sign~**  
  
The Quidditch season was approaching, first game was Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin, both Harry and Cho knew that Hufflepuff wouldn't stand a chance against Slytherin. Slytherin had better skills, better brooms, and they were cheaters.  
  
Harry was now the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. He had found them a new Chaser, Wendy Wilson, and a new keeper Jerry Smith. Harry trained them as hard as he could, Wendy seemed okay, but he thought that Jerry wasn't as good as Oliver Wood. He told this to Cho and Cho laughed, "First, you are not suppose to tell me this, I see why Ron said your are 'fraternizing with the enemy'. And secondly, it's almost impossible to find someone better than Wood, especially in Gryffindor." She joked.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you can find a better keeper in Ravenclaw, Miss Chang." Teased Harry.  
  
"Sure thing, I can find a dozen in two minutes, Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry laughed too, "Cho, you are so much fun to be with."  
  
"You too." Cho smiled back. With that, they embraced and shared a kiss.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Cho asked.  
  
"My grades went up! I got 95% on my Potion test. Potions!"  
  
"Wow, and the reason is…" Cho asked.  
  
"I'm with you." Harry grinned.  
  
"My mother said that having a boyfriend or a girlfriend would make your grades go down."  
  
"First, _you _didn't. Second, not when a Gryffindor finds a Ravenclaw girlfriend." He joked.  
  
Cho laughed too, "I see, we are in the library awfully a lot, even for me."  
  
"Yeah, Hermione said I should go out with you long ago."  
  
"You are taking your O.W.L.s this year, good time to start studying."  
  
"Yeah." Together, they walked back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wormtail! Come here!" Voldemort roared.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"I didn't realize that you're actually not that thick. Good job this time, just don't be so stupid later."  
  
"Yes mater."  
  
"Alright, you may leave now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was happy these days, having Cho beside him seemed to chased his other problems away. Cho wasn't just a girlfriend to him, she was a sister, a friend, even a tutor sometimes. She would care for him. When he was sick, she took care for him as if he was her little brother; when he had problems, she would console him like a friend; when he had trouble with his homework, (especially Divination) she would help him. But for the most of the time, Cho treated Harry as a boy, a boy how loved her and she loved.  
  
Cho loved Harry, she really did, not just as a friend, but as a boy. She learned to love the boy who did so much for her. They spent a lot of time together, prefect duties, sometimes by the lake, and for the most of the time, in the library. Sometimes, she still think of Cedric, but that wasn't like before, Cedric was now, more like big brother.  
  
Like everyone predicted, Slytherin won Hufflepuff by approximately two hundred and fifty points. The next game would be Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw, Cho was quite prepared for that, their new Seeker didn't have a very good skill and didn't have much training. It was the Slytherin that Cho was worried about, with their great brooms and their cheating skills, Cho would have to catch the snitch to win the game. There was no way to let the Chasers score more than a hundred-fifty point with Slytherin. Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had urged them to practice more and more, it was his last year in Hogwarts, he, too, like Wood, wanted to win the Quidditch Cup badly.  
  
Cho didn't want to disappoint her team, but winning both Slytherin and Gryffindor sure wasn't an easy task, especially when they had a Nimbus Two-Thousand and One and a Fireblot where she had only a Comet Two-Sixty. She, of course, wanted a better broom, but she didn't say a word to her mother, she knew, her mother was being nice enough for her to still play Seeker on the house team. Her dad, on the other hand, promised her to buy her a new broom when he next sees her, which in Cho's mind, after her graduation, when she needed a broom no more.  
  
She wanted to play professional Quidditch for England or something, but she knew her mother would definitely disproof it. She didn't want to argue with her mother, she rather be disappointed herself than make her mother mad.  
  
Then again, the next game wouldn't be played until November, she still had a month to practice. Even though she had her regular practices with her team, she did extra practices with Harry very other mornings. Harry purposely slowed down a bit so that Cho wouldn't be so behind, he didn't think that Cho would find out, but unfortunately she did.  
  
"Harry, why can't you put it to the full speed of that broom like you did in the game?" One day Cho asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the Fireblot can go much faster than the speed you are riding it." Cho gave him a wink.   
  
"Alright, you're smarter than I thought." Harry said, teasingly.  
  
"Right." Cho smiled. Again, Harry let the snitch go and tore after it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You've done a great job, Wormtail."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
"But that's not the end, we will catch Potter!"  
  
"Yes, master, of course we will."  
  
"Ha, I won't kill him, I'll torture him, till the day he die, ha ha ha…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up, with his scar was burning. He hadn't had this problem for a while, but it came back again. He knew it was not a good sign, it meant that the enemy is near, but where?  
  
He knew he need to talk to Cho, he couldn't let her near him until Voldemort was gone, at least until the pain of his scar was gone. He couldn't let what had happened to Cedric happen to Cho, he couldn't stand lose her.  
  
**A/N: **Big problem, how to solve it? I'll solve it in the next chapter, well, the later chapters. Or shall I say, they'll solve it. Anyways, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	11. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Pandora Vetinari: **Sorry about the grammar and the sentence structures, and thanks for the review.  
  
**Cozboz****: **Okay...  
  
**Alec6427: **Come on, Harry is thinking for Cho, he doesn't want Cho to be hurt.  
  
**zaria: **Thanks  
  
**swt-angel-babi3: **Well, I don't know whether I want it to be a happy ending or not.   
  
**~Chapter Eleven: Revenge~**  
  
Harry woke up next morning. He got dressed and walked down to the common room, still thinking about his dream last night. Ron and Hermione were there waiting for him.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, why didn't you go down for breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Waiting for you." Ron replied.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Harry said.  
  
"Why, is it emergency?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, very." Harry led Hermione and Ron to a corner, "My scar, it hurt again. Last night, and I dreamed…" Harry paused.  
  
"What did you dream about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dreamed that Voldemort told Wormtail that he had done a good job, but I don't know that he did."  
  
"Harry, quit calling his name straight out." Ron shivered.  
  
"Harry, write to Sirius, this is emergency." Hermione said worriedly.  
  
"I don't want make him worry, if he comes near Hogwarts, he might be caught by the Dementors. You guys, don't tell him either, please. And stay away from me these days, I don't want what happened to Cedric happen to any of you. See you, I need to talk to Cho." With that, Harry left the common room.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Lets go, do whatever he says so. Don't bug him now. I'll try to talk to him later." Ron nodded and followed Hermione down to the great hall. Harry went down a minute later, he ate his breakfast in silence, after he finished, he went over to the Ravenclaw table and left a note beside Cho. Cho looked up, Harry gave her a look and walked away.  
  
Cho went and read the note:  
  
_Come a bit early for today's prefect duty, I need to tell you something.__  
__  
__Harry,_  
  
Cho had a strong feeling that it wouldn't be a good news, she didn't know what Harry was up to, but she was worried that day. She was thinking about it all day, but she didn't have any idea what Harry would tell her.  
  
She went to meet Harry twenty minutes early for their prefect duty, Harry was already there. "Hi." Cho said.  
  
"Hey." Harry replied. "Cho listen, other than the prefect duties, we can't see each other anymore." Harry whispered.  
  
Cho couldn't believe what she had heard, "I beg you pardon?" Cho said.   
  
"Cho, we need to stop seeing each other." Harry repeated, there was so much agony in his voice.  
  
"Why?" Cho asked softly.  
  
"Cho, last night, I dreamed about Voldemort again, and when I woke up, my scar was burning. It means that Voldemort is near, I can't let you, anyone that matters, to be with me when I'm alone. It's too dangerous, he might… I don't know what he might do, but I heard he told Wormtail that he had done a good job. I don't know what he had done, but…"  
  
"Who is Wormtail?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Wasn't he dead already?"  
  
"No, it's a long story, only thing I can tell you now is that he is not dead, and he is working of Voldemort. I don't know what they are up to, but I know they want to kill me. I won't let you near me, I can't let what happened to Cedric happen to you. I can't."  
  
"But… but you, you promised." Cho said softly.  
  
"I promised what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You promised that, that we'll always be together. No matter what, we'll always be together." Cho looked down and said it in a tiny whisper "You said no one can separate us, not even Voldemort. You promised we'll die together if we have to, you promised me that you'll never leave me alone on the world." Cho said, holding back the tears.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, but when Cedric died, you moved on. If I die, you'll move on, too. You'll do what you did to Cedric: forgive, go on, but never forget."  
  
"Harry, quit talking about those things, you don't even if know that whether you'll die or not." Cho smiled, Harry could see the worry, the fear, and the agony in the smile.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, but promise me, take care of yourself, and we have to stop seeing each other, we _have_ to." Cho nodded. Together, they did their duty and went back to their common rooms.  
  
Cho went straight to bed, she lay on her bed, blue curtains drawn around her. She closed her eyes, didn't want to think, she wanted to be like her friend. She always thought that some of her friends didn't even have a brain, they didn't know anything that was a bit difficult, or needed a bit thinking, but know, she wanted to be like them. They didn't know anything, and they were happy.  
  
She didn't know why she was always so unlucky. Perhaps, she wasn't entirely right. She was lucky, well, at least, everyone that only knew her as 'Cho Chang' thought this way. But Harry, he knew exactly how unlucky she was. Her first love, killed by Voldemort, and finally, she got over him and fall in love with someone else. Then, there was a very good chance of him being killed by Voldemort. All of a sudden, a thought came to her. _Get rid of Voldemort_ . She didn't know what she was thinking, if Harry and Professor Dumbledore couldn't even get rid of Voldemort, how was she, a fragile little girl, could be able to do.  
  
_I would if I have to!_ She told herself, she had decided, she would if she had to. She would die with Harry if there was no way for Harry to live, she would rather die than go face the reality. She didn't want to face the cruel world by herself again; she didn't want to face her mother with a bleeding heart again, she didn't want to face the funeral of the person she loved again.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was sitting in the vacant common room, thinking, too. He wanted Cho, he wanted her more than anything on the world, he needed her to help him, like the way he helped her in the summer. But he knew he couldn't let Cho near him, he was now, the most dangerous person in Hogwarts because of Voldemort.  
  
_Voldemort! _Suddenly, his hatred grew even deeper, he never wanted to get rid of Voldemort than now. Voldemort killed is father, killed his mother, and he wanted to kill him and whom ever that was with him or he love. He had enough, if he had a chance, he would kill Voldemort, he would get the revenge for his father and mother… and for Cedric…  
  
**A/N:** Don't worry, they are not, NOT, going to be dead yet. Maybe later, but that's later, hehe. Well hope you enjoy the chapter, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	12. Discoveries and a Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Cozboz: **Okay, I used Crookshanks, but a bit different than your description.  
  
**zaria: **I got a math test…  
**  
****Alec6427:** Okay, okay, easy. What you said is true, but I kinda have a different purpose. Just wait and see. hehe.  
**  
****Vegeta Jr: **They are meant to be together, but are they safe… hehe.  
  
**~Chapter Twelve: Discoveries and a Disaster~**  
  
A week had gone by, Harry hadn't had any more strange dreams. He didn't know what they were planning to do, but he still believed that Voldemort were up to something. Still, he didn't let any of his friends near him when he was alone. He was always on top guard during the Quidditch practice. Ron told Harry not to worry, he said that Harry just had a nightmare, but Harry didn't listen to him, his intuitions told him that Voldemort was near, and would make his move any day, he wasn't safe.  
  
He did his prefect duties with Cho. Cho tried to talk him about his problem, but he wouldn't talk about it. He simply told Cho not to worry, but Cho knew perfectly that Harry need something way beyond being worried. He needed protection.   
  
The upcoming Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was near, Cho was urged to practice by Roger Davis. Harry had told Cho some strategies to defect Slytherin during their prefect duties. He knew that Ron would be furious if he found out. But Harry knew perfectly that, first: those strategies wasn't fit for Gryffindor, and second, he didn't even know whether he would live till another Quidditch game or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wormtail! You can go now, don't, DON'T make any mistakes! I want everything to be perfect, or else, I'll take your head! We can't fail this time, I have to get Potter!"   
  
"Yes, master, of course. You won't be disappointed."  
  
"Good, off you go."  
  
Wormtail bowed and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, Harry sat up. _He started, he started the plan! _Harry told himself. He had no idea what Wormtail was about to do, but he knew, it wouldn't be easy to deal with.  
  
He put on his glasses, things became clearer, and he bent down and looked at his watch: 3:30 a.m. He wasn't sleepy, not after a dream like that. He put on a sweatshirt and walked down to the common room.  
  
He wanted to think, but his head was completely a mess, nothing was organised. He thought about his friend, Ron, Hermione. Hermione tried to talk him into writing to Sirius or tell Professor Dumbledore, but he knew what none of them could help him, this was something that he needed to do on his own. Ron had said that in their first year, Voldemort was something that only him, only Harry could, and would deal with. Then, his thought went to Cho. He had no idea how his life would be, and Cho… Harry had never been loved by anyone that he could remember. He knew, his parents loved him of course, but he couldn't remember that at all. After thirteen years of not being loved, Cho loved him, gave him the only warmth that a loving one could gave.   
  
He knew that his life would definitely be miserable without Cho, but would Cho's life be that miserable without him? Maybe not, there were loads of people who would love Cho and took his place if he was gone. Maybe they would love her even more than he did.   
  
He stared out to the night sky. He saw the brightest start on the sky._ Cedric, Cho said you'd protect her up there. Please, protect her, don't let her be hurt, keep her safe. Cedric, I know you love her, but I love her, too. Just keep her safe, that's all I ask. Please, please! _  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud sound, he stood up. _Was it him?_ He thought. BANG!! He turned and saw a little figure appeared by the wall.  
  
"Harry." Came a girl's voice._ Was it Cho, but it can't be, can it? _ "Harry, it's me, Cho."  
  
"Cho, what are you doing here? I told you not to see me, and how did you get here?" Harry asked, full of nervousness and worry.   
  
"Harry, I have my ways to get here, but I have to tell you one thing. I just had a very strange dream. I dreamed that Voldemort told Wormtail to go, he said that he need to start doing something, and… and he said he'll have to get… get you."  
  
"You, you, how did you…" Harry stammered.  
  
"You dreamed that, too?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes. I did. But no one, no one had dreamed the same thing when it's about Voldemort. Nerve."  
  
"Do you know why?" Cho asked.  
  
"No, I don't. Cho, you'll have to go back now, it's too dangerous, you know. He already made his move, you'll have to leave, now!" Harry said, pushing her away.  
  
"Harry, I have to stay here."  
  
"Why."  
  
"The dream, there's something about the dream, if I dreamed about Voldemort, it means that me, and Voldemort are somewhat, connected."  
  
"Cho, but it's too dangerous. You've got to leave!"  
  
"Harry, what's my point of living if you die!" Cho finally let the tears go. "Harry, please, being alive with a broken heart isn't as good as being dead." Just as Cho said that, they saw a little figure moving in the dark. Then, without a warning, Crookshanks jumped out from a corner. It ran after the little figure.  
  
"Scabbers! Damn it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What?" Cho asked in a hurry.  
  
"Scabbers, it was Ron's rat, but it's actually Wormtail." Harry replied. Before either of them knew what had happened, Wormtail turned back into his real human form. Crookshanks suddenly turned into a human, too. "Mrs. Figg?"  
  
Wormtail took out his wand and pointed it straight to Harry. "Go with me, or else I'll kill everyone in Hogwarts!"   
  
"Go with him, please, we couldn't risk everyone in school." Mrs. Figg said, Harry could see the worry and the fear in her eyes.  
  
Silently, Harry nodded, "You! You come, too!" Wormtail said and turned to Cho. Cho nodded, too.  
  
Wormtail tided Cho and Harry's hands together and took them out. "Harry, Miss. Chang," Mrs. Figg paused and look up, "Take care." And without another word, Wormtail took them out.  
  
**A/N: **What will happen to them? Guess, do you thinks they'll live or... will they die. Or even worse, one of them dies, hehe. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	13. I'm Going to Keep My Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Irene:** Well, I guess I shouldn't tell you what I'm planning to do, you'll see.  
  
**Tsukiyama:** I'll explain the thing about Mrs. Figg on the later chapters.  
  
**zaria:** Thanks.  
  
**Cozboz: **Nice ideas, thanks for the help.  
**  
****JenzB:** Here is the rest.  
  
**Alec6427:** Guess what? He did this time.  
  
**~Chapter Thirteen: I'm Going to Keep My Promise~**  
  
Harry and Cho kept silent. Harry looked over to Cho and she met his gaze. Harry could see the worry and the sadness in her eyes, but there was no fear. Cho looked down, she wasn't afraid of what was going to happen, but she was worried. It wouldn't be so bad for her to die, she knew. But she knew that her parents wouldn't be so happy about it.  
  
Wormtail took them out of the Hogwarts school ground and apparated. With a flash, they appeared in a dark alley. They walked for a bit, then, a dark, small castle appeared. They walked in.  
  
"Master, I bought him here." Wormtail said to Voldemort.  
  
"Why can't you just do one thing without making any mistakes!" Voldemort roared. "I told you to take Harry Potter, ONLY, why did you take this girl, too."  
  
"I'm so sorry master, I thought, well they were together. I, I."  
  
"Oh, fine, since you bought Potter here, that's good enough. You may leave now, I'll deal with the little busters."  
  
"Yes mater." Wormtail said and left the room.  
  
"So, Potter, I've finally got you huh? And, actually, I shouldn't blame Wormtail, he sure picked a pretty girl. Well, guess after all, he isn't that stupid." Voldemort gave a cold smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, stared into Voldemort's eyes.   
  
"Oh, at first, I want you dead, then, I thought about it, maybe I would let you suffer a bit first. And for the girl, lets see, I think I got a pretty good thing for her to do here also." He let go another evil laugh.  
  
"Why don't you just leave her alone." Harry said, without raising his voice, but there was something in his voice that would made people shiver.  
  
"I was, what did you think? You thing that I told Wormtail to take a girl back, too? But then, he bought her here anyways, so, that changed everything."  
  
Harry looked over to Cho, she shook her head. Harry looked back to Voldemort. "Well, I think you guys are tired of the journey, why don't you have some rest. Tomorrow, the real fun begin." With that, Voldemort left the room. Harry and Cho were sent to a small room, the Death Eater locked the iron door.  
  
"Well?" Harry looked over to Cho.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cho said, but didn't met his gaze.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes from her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I told you to leave."  
  
"I know, but I didn't, and I don't regret it." Cho said and looked up.  
  
"Cho! You heard what Voldemort said, you…"  
  
"I did hear him! It's not going to happen."  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked, back in his normal voice.  
  
"Because I'm going to keep my promise." Cho answered softly.  
  
"Oh, Cho." Harry said, and pulled Cho close. "Why? Why?"  
  
"It's alright, Harry, it's alright." Cho said and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Harry, remember, nothing can separate us, not even Voldemort. You said that." Harry nodded and hugged Cho tight.  
  
Finally, they pulled away, "Wanna sleep?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho nodded, they lay on the bed, but neither of they could fell asleep at this practically moment. "What do you think he's going to do?"  
  
"Well, the Cruciatus curse is traditional." Harry answered.  
  
"How does that feel?" Cho asked.  
  
"Well, I hadn't experienced it yet, I'll tell you tomorrow when I know." Harry said, mockingly.  
  
"You still in the mood of joking?" Cho turn to face Harry and asked.  
  
"Come on, god knows how long I can live, so why not enjoy it?" Harry said, still had the playful smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, you are right." Cho smiled, too. Honestly, she wasn't all that sad. She wanted to die, well of course, if Harry had to. She couldn't stand the heart breaking feeling of loosing a loved one again. She swore that she would never love again, but then, she discovered, sometimes, when you don't find for love, love finds you.  
  
Harry held Cho close, Cho clung to him. Her warmth flowed into him. He didn't want to lose her, and he wouldn't. Cho promised that they would be together, alive or dead. But then, his thought came to her parents. "Cho, are you asleep?" Harry whispered.  
  
"No, why?" Cho whispered back.  
  
"Cho, did you think about your parents?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What would they feel?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think they would be happy."  
  
"Then you…"  
  
"I don't know, they never cared whether I would be happy or not anyway. Then again, they are still my parents, I don't want them to be hurt."  
  
"But…"   
  
"I know, but I don't think that Voldemort would let me live anyway."  
  
"Well, I think he would. That way..."  
  
"Like that… I rather die." Cho gave a sour smile.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, just maybe, if he let you go. What would you do?"  
  
"I… I don't know."  
  
"Which way you're happier?" Harry asked.  
  
"Being dead, I guess. I want my parents to be happy, but I want to keep my promise."  
  
"Oh Cho, forget about the promise, think for yourself."  
  
"Well, if that's the case, then I would rather die."  
  
"But I think you care about your parents more."  
  
"Yes, but where did that thought came to you?" Cho smiled.  
  
"Well, when you were at home, it seemed that all the things, the muggle homework, any maybe, the piano, they were all signed by your mom right? And I did it for _her_, I think." Harry looked to meet her gaze.  
  
"Yeah, it's true, maybe not the piano, but the muggle homework. They are just…"  
  
"I know. So, what do think you would do?"  
  
"I don't really think that I'm even gonna to be alive to figure that out. I'll worry about that when I have to, which I don't doubt very much." Cho said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Harry replied. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Cho whispered back, gave Harry a one last kiss of the day, and fall asleep.  
  
**A/N: **So, what will happed to them? All die? Harry dies? Cho dies? And maybe, they survive? Hehe, if you want to know, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks.  



	14. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
  
**Rylan: **Thanks for the review. Yeah, I might let them die together.  
  
**charmed4life43:** Sorry about the Mrs. Figg thing, needed a person but don't know who, so... hehe  
  
**ChoChangFan: **Okay, I'll try.  
  
**Cho Chang 4EVA: **I'm really sorry, but I just love sad endings... hehe, and I doubt this one will be happy. Sorry  
  
**Vegeta Jr: **Yeah, sorry, I made him too good.  
  
**Kathleen: **Sorry, forget, didn't really the books carefully.   
  
**Liz: **Okay, I'll try...  
  
**shdurrani: **yeah, one of these days...  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, I put this story on hold for a bit, now I'm starting again. And okay, fine, I admit that Voldemort is a bit out of character, but... Anyways, please enjoy.  
  
**~Chapter Fourteen: The Plan~**  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor!" Mrs. Figg ran to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What is it?" Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Pettigrew, he took Potter, and the Chang girl. I couldn't do anything, I don't have a wand."  
  
"It's not your fault, you did the best you can." Professor Dumbledore said. "You protect him so long. And now, we need a new plan."  
  
"Yes sir." Mrs. Figg replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose. Harry woke up, he saw Cho beside her, a worried look on her face. "Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?" She opened her eyes.  
  
"You're awake?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Nothing, good morning."  
  
"Morning." Cho replied.   
  
"So, how do you think that he's going to kill me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't think that he's gonna to use the killing curse." Cho said, even if she didn't want to talk about death at this particular moment.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because he's not sure whether he will kill you successfully, or will end up being killed by himself, again. He wasn't sure if you still have you're the power you mother left you…" Just then, the door slammed open. Two Death Eaters drugged them out and tied them to an iron bar.  
  
Voldemort walked in, "Oh, hi, you little freaks!" He walked to them, he pointed his wand to Harry and said, "_Crucio!_" It was the pain that Harry had never felt before, and his scar erupted in pain, also. He straggled to not to yell out. Cho didn't say anything, she watched Harry. She was hurt, too, seeing Harry like this, made her heart bleed. "Isn't that fun?" He gave a cruel smile.  
  
"Can't you just kill me?" Harry looked up and said.  
  
"Of course I'm going to kill you, but not now, I want to have more fun." Voldemort said cruelly. "And the girl… of course, I almost forget about you. What do you want, huh?" Cho kept silent. " Yes, yes, I know, you'd rather die, but how can I let a girl like you die? You could bring us a lot, and I mean a_ lot_, of pleasure."  
  
Cho looked up at Voldemort with anger and irritation in her eyes. "It won't happen." She said, in a medium volum, but in a strong tone."  
  
"Oh, really, I guess you don't have a choice." Voldemort gave a evil laugh. "See, it wouldn't be a so-bad-life. If you join the dark side, you'll have a wealthy life, no worries, no responsibilities, nothing, just happy and happy. Do you want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm giving you a chance, and I don't give chances a lot."  
  
"No." Cho repeated.  
  
"Really, no?"  
  
"No." She started clearly. She wouldn't join the dark side, no, she wouldn't. Voldemort was right, she'd rather die than have a life like that Voldemort said. She didn't care about the money, or whatever. She could lost everything she had, even her life, but not her ego.  
  
"A stubborn girl, ha, it won't do you good I tell you. You still have time to think, I'll give you time, you are, after all, just a little girl. _ Crucio!_" He roared, he put the curse on Cho, too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron ran down to the common room and pulled Hermione to a corner.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry, did he come down?" Ron asked, catching his breath.  
  
"No, you mean, he isn't…"  
  
"No! Where is he? Oh my god."  
  
"He was here last night right?" Hermione tried to talk but Ron was yelling about something, "Ron, Ron! Calm down! He was here last night, and we know that he wouldn't leave Hogwarts on purpose, then…"  
  
"No, no, this can't be happening." Ron said, emotionlessly.  
  
"Ron, sitting here won't help, we must tell Professor Dumbledore, now! If You-Know-Who has Harry, he…"  
  
"Yeah, come on, Hermione, we need to run." Ron pulled Hermione and ran out of the common room.  
  
Half way to Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron and Hermione saw him, walking quickly towards them. "Professor, Harry, he…"  
  
"Yes, I already know, we need to do something about it. Come on to my office."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Up to this day, neither Harry nor Cho cared much about the physical pains, especially Harry. But this, the Curciatus curse, for more than five hours is just too much for them. Voldemort came out with a evil grin on his face, "So, how do you feel? Great, isn't it? Oh, I'm having so much fun, aren't you." The appalling laugh emerged from his mouth. "_Crucio._" He muttered.   
  
"Still, don't want to join?" He turned to Cho and asked.  
  
Cho caught her breath and said, "No."  
  
"Obstinate, very obstinate indeed. Fine. Send them back!" He roared, the Death Eaters untied them, pushed them back into the tiny room, and locked the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Professor Dumbledore put his quill down and looked up, " Ron, Hermione, I want to do one thing for me, for Harry, for Cho, for Hogwarts, and for the whole magical world. Please."  
  
"Of course, anything." Ron answered.  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Hermione added.  
  
"I wrote a letter to each of them, give it to them."  
  
"But how?" Hermione asked.  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned and took out a black box and opened it. Lay there, was a piece of broken jade. "What is this?" Ron asked.  
  
"This belonged to Tom Riddle when he was in Hogwarts, touching this will take wherever Voldemort is. Do you want to go? This will be dangerous, you might not come back." He stated, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
  
"I do." Hermione said.  
  
"I do, too." Ron answered.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, we're sure." Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Alright." Professor Dumbledore gave the letter to Ron and Hermione. They walked towards the jade, Hermione first, then Ron, then touched the piece of jade and suddenly vanished.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sighed and sat back to his desk.  
  
**A/N: **Whoo, getting tense huh? Hehe, well, that's the chapter, thanks for reading. And of course, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	15. The Letters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters   
**  
****sweet sorrow: **Yeah, he should be, but in order for the story to continue, I have to make someone out of character.  
**  
****Kawaii Jessi: **Thanks for the review.  
  
**sew2100: **Survival, I hope too.  
**  
****Alec6427: **No one feels fine, I can guarantee that.  
  
**~Chapter Fifteen: The Letters~**  
  
"Professor? How can you just sent two kids to You-Know-Who? He'll kill them, too!" Mrs. Figg came out of the corner of Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I know, but I don't have a choice. These two kids, they've been in this kind of situation before, I hope, and I believe, they could handle it."  
  
"But Professor, isn't this a bit risky? I mean, they are just two kids, you send them to You-Know-Who, it's like giving meat to a hungry wolf."  
  
"But that's the only way, for now. They might sacrifice their selves, but they would save the whole magic world." Professor Dumbledore looked up. He knew that Mrs. Figg was right, but if they want Harry alive, if they want Cho alive, if they want Voldemort dead, that was the only way, at least for now."  
  
"Right, but what if they didn't destroy You-Know-Who, and got them selves killed, too?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore didn't answered, he knew, this would likely happen, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be strong enough to go against Voldemort. He knew, Cho would definitely be dead if he didn't send Ron and Hermione, but even he did send them, there were almost no chance for them to return either. But at least, he tried, _he tired_.  
  
Mrs. Figg wasn't in a good mood, she had protected Harry for eleven years, she didn't what to face the death of the boy she took care of whenever his 'family' was away. Eleven years, she lived near Harry, protected Harry as Professor Dumbledore had asked her to. Then, followed him in Hogwarts as 'Cookshanks'. She didn't want to see Hermione, her owner die, she didn't want to see Ron, Hermione and Harry's best die...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_BANG!!_ Ron hit the ground, Hermione landed beside him. "Where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, and we have to find out."  
  
"But… but…"  
  
"Ron, there's no time for buts!"  
  
"But if a Death Eater sees us, they'll kill us, not to mention we haven't even see Harry yet."  
  
"You idiot! It would be great if a Death Eater sees us."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Think, those stupid Death Eater wouldn't just kill everyone who came here, they will bring us to You-Know-Who…"  
  
"Then we can get kill, yeah, great."  
  
"Ron!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"If you are scared, you should just stay at Hogwarts, why did you come here anyway?" Hermione said, angrily,  
  
"I'm not _scared_, it just, just that if we die, before even see Harry, what's the point. We have to give them the letters, remember."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Suddenly, a tall, muscular man appeared. Both Ron and Hermione jumped. "What are you two little freaks doing here?"  
  
"We, hum, we want to see Harry." Hermione answered, she was shaking.  
  
"Potter? Dream on, I'm going to take you two to master. I doubt very much he's going to let you go. He hadn't kill so many people since fourteen years ago, and you, you came here. Ha, prepare for your death!" With that, he grabbed the two of them and walked into the 'castle'.  
  
"Master, they _came _here."  
  
"You _came_ here? Oh, yeah, for Potter and the little bitch, right?" Voldemort asked cruelly with an evil grin.  
  
"Where are they?!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Oh, they're fine, don't worry, now that you're there, I will kill you guys together. Oh, it will be _great!_ Well, I'm tired, see you tomorrow, it will be a day of real fun. Haha. Lock them up with the others!" With that, he went away.  
  
The Death Eater drugged Ron and Hermione the to room where Voldemort locked Harry and Cho. He pushed them in, and locked the door.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?!" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"To save you duh?" Ron said.  
  
"I rather call us the mail deliverer." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Mail, from who?" Cho asked.  
  
"From Professor Dumbledore, one for you and one for Harry." Hermione said and handed the letter to them.  
  
Harry tore the envelope open and started reading:  
  
_Harry,__  
__  
__If the letter reaches you, that means you, Cho, Ron, and Hermione are all in great danger. I know sending Ron and Hermione there to you is dangerous, but I had no choice, maybe, you could defect Voldemort. Please take care.__  
__  
__-Professor Dumbledore._  
  
Cho, too, opened her envelope:  
  
_Cho,__  
__  
__I got a great feeling that Voldemort wouldn't kill you, if he actually decided this, please, stay alive. As long as you are alive, there would be a chance, a hope. If you four could defect Voldemort, that would be great, but if you don't, __you__ could still help us. Of course, it's still your choice, I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want. But if you decide you will help us, the whole magic world. I here, on behalf of all the staff of Hogwarts, say, Thank You.__  
__  
__-Professor Dumbledore_  
  
Cho fold the letter and put it back in the envelope. She perfectly understood what professor meant. He wanted her to be a double agent. She wasn't sure whether she wanted this 'job' or not, and she didn't want to think. Now, she just wanted to sleep, nothing else, not just after five hours of the Cruciatus curse, no, not now.  
  
"Says what?" Ron asked. Cho didn't answer, silently handed Ron the letter. The three of them read it, and then, Ron asked, "So, have you decide?"  
  
Cho shook her head, "I don't know, I just want to sleep, sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me, too." Said Harry, he too, was exhausted from the Cruciatus curse, "We'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Hermione whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
"You wanna sleep?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, do you?"  
  
"No, what didn't You-Know-Who did to them today?"  
  
"How do I know? Ask them tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yeah." Ron yawned, "What can we do, I mean, how could we defect You-Know-Who?"  
  
"We don't, Harry will. We _might_ help, but no one could depend on us to defect You-Know-Who." Hermione answered.  
  
"What about her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cho?" Ron nodded, "I don't know, I hope Harry could win, then we can all go back."  
  
"Duh, what if he doesn't?" Ron asked, lowing his voice.  
  
"I don't know, I think it might work, if she stays, I mean. She could be that agent, but her, I mean, she will have to act like she loves You-Know-Who." Hermione replied.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? Why don't you try then? You really don't understand girls, do you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You want a girl to act she loves a, you can't even call that a 'human', who killed the boy she loved? You are expecting too much."  
  
"Oh, but Harry doesn't have to die, does he."  
  
"Of course not, he escaped it four times, he will this time."  
  
"Yeah, it will be great, we don't have to worry." Ron whispered, but both of them knew that even if they worry, it wouldn't make the situation any better. "We'd better sleep, we need to face what will come tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Ron whispered back, he knew, it would likely to be the last 'goodnight' he would say to Hermione.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry, I worte Professor Dumbledore a bit... well out of character, sorry about that. Well, will they escape... will they die... will Cho be that agent? If you want to know, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.  



	16. Another Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 

****

swt-angel-babi3: Well, you never know.

****

Soren Black: Yay, it's gonna be sad, I can guarantee you that.

****

Kawaii Jessi: Thanks for the Review.

****

Charmed 4life43: Oh well, I think that Professor Dumbledore ran out of good thing to send.

****

Emiline: I know you want to know, hehe.

****

sew2100: Thanks.

****

zaria: Yeah, me too. Science project, math test…  


****

shdurrani: Ok.

****

~Chapter Sixteen: Another Promise~

Cho felt that the Death Eaters had drugged them up the minute she fell asleep. She was still dead tired, but now, she had time and the strength to think things over. She thought about the letter that Professor Dumbledore sent her, she didn't know what she should do. As Professor Dumbledore said, it might do the whole magic society good, but what if she couldn't make it? The great inner conflict scrawling inside her.

The Death Eaters tied the four of them of the same place again. She didn't really care now, she never wanted to live before, and now, more and more, she wanted to die.

Voldemort came out, he looked into her direction, "So, have you decided, do you want to join?" He asked Cho. The thousand thoughts ran though Cho's head: _Should I? Should I? _"It's your last chance, little bitch. My tolerance has a boundary!"

Cho looked to Harry, he met her gaze, then nodded. Cho looked to Ron and Hermione, they all gave her a hopeless look. Cho looked down, then rose her head, "I'll join."

"Good decision." Voldemort smiled, "Okay, done with your problem. Now, Potter, what about you?" Harry kept silent, whatever Voldemort decided, he wouldn't care. Cho would be alive, at least, she would be alive. "Here, I give you a chance, too. You have one more day, and tomorrow, the battle takes place. If you can kill me, go head, but if you can't, I'll kill you!" Harry looked up. "Agree?" Voldemort gave a evil smile.

"Yes."

"Good, now, you two little geeks, I rather you stay here, leaving some time for them, right." Voldemort turned to Ron and Hermione. "_Crucio_!" He shouted to them. "Send them back!" Then, he roared to Wormtail.

They were sent back to the room, Wormtail locked the door. "Harry, I…" Cho started, but trailed off.

"Cho, don't worry about it. It's alright." He held Cho close and whispered into her ear.

"Harry, I, I don't want it to be like this." Cho wrapped her arms around Harry.

"It's alright, there are so many things that we don't want in the world, but still, we have to have them."

"But, Harry…"

"Cho, it's alright, who knows, I might kill him." Harry whispered into her ears and kissed her forehead. Cho nodded, but she knew perfectly that Harry couldn't possibly win Voldemort _and _all those Death Eaters. "Anything I can do?" Harry asked.

"Just hold me, don't let go, don't _ever _let go." Harry obeyed, he took Cho in his arms, his warmth flooded into her. She clung to his shirt, not wanting to let go. She didn't want this to happen, she wanted this to be a bad dream, wanted to wake up next morning and everything was the same. But she knew, it wouldn't be, it would never be the same. She had already lost her love once, and she couldn't stand another heart break. Finally, she pulled away, "Harry."

"Hum?"

"I just want to say…"

"Say what?"

"Harry, I love you, I truly do. I've never, never told you this, like, really tell you. I want to say it before it's too late. Harry, I love you." She said it word by word, made it as clear as possible, a tear rolled down her cheeks.

Harry whipped the tear away, "Cho, I love you, too. _I love you, too_." Harry whispered, their little drops of tears landed on each other. "Cho, I'll always love you, forever. I might be gone, but I'll always watch over you, like Cedric. We'll always be up there in the sky, watching over you, we'll keep you happy, we'll keep you safe. Promise me, you'll be happy. After you defect Voldemort, you'll go on, you'll find someone you love. Promise me." Harry stared into Cho's brown eyes, the eyes that filled with pain and hopelessness.

"Harry, I'm so scared, I tried, I tried twice, but they are all so, so heartbreaking, I'm so scared. I don't want to be hurt by love again, I already broke my promise once, I don't want to broke it again. Harry, I only know that I love you, and I don't want to think that far. I don't want to lose you, and I'll have to. I hate loves like that. I don't want to." Cho sobbed.

"Cho, I know, I know, I know you don't want to. But we have to face it, I'll face my death bravely, like my father, and you will, too. We'll face it together, it won't be that bad. You'll go on. I remember when Cedric died, you said you'll never love again, but you did. I want to try again, you'll be happy." Harry said, he didn't want to leave her, he _couldn't _leave her. But he was forced to. He knew, he shouldn't ask her to love him, he shouldn't led her into this stage. "Promise?" Cho looked at Harry hopelessly. "Please, promise me."

Finally, Cho spoke, "Harry, I promise you, I'll go on, I'll try to be happy. And you, you'll be in my heart, always."

Harry nodded, "Thank you." He whispered. Again, he held her, wrapped his arms around, feeling the warmth of her body. He knew, after today, he shall no longer look at her; he shall no longer hold her; he shall no longer be with her. It was his last chance to look her, to hold her, and to be with her. But he could always love her. No matter where he was, dead, or alive, he'll always love her. He will always love her.

****

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a little too short, but it's better than nothing. And one more thing. I _could _make them do something… well, let's just say _cross the line _again. Well you know what I meant, so do you want to? Or keep the real love clean? Please REVIEW and tell me. Thank you all so much!!


	17. A Beautiful Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 

Doby: Thanks for the review.

****

sew2100: Sorry, changed my idea, sorry.

****

Kelley: Real love, hey? Nah, they'll stay clean, hehe.

****

Princess Tigerlily: Yeah, I know, Harry was being a little too smart on the piano thing. And I am quite like Cho, too (or you) , piano, math tests, science projects… Hehe, that's life, I learned to live with it. No other choice.

I ThInK I FeLL: Yeah, it would be different if I cross the line, but… o well, didn't feel like writing _that _kind of things. Hehe. Sorry.

Professor Larsen: Maybe.

****

Cozboz: Yeah, very true, we'll see.

****

John Black: Thanks for the review.

A/N: Well, I decided keep the love clean, tried something _inappropriate _in 'Impossible Love', and I don't think that wasn't very success. So, they'll stay _innocent._

****

~Chapter Seventeen: A Beautiful Memory~

Finally, Cho pulled away, "Thank you." She whispered.

"It was no problem." Harry whispered back and kissed her forehead. A single tear rolled down. Cho sat up and gazed into his eyes, the eyes that were no longer brilliant but gaunt. He met her gaze, she felt she was in so much agony, in so much pain. She didn't want to see Harry like this. Moisture too, filled her eyes. She tried not to cry, but the uncontrollable tears fell anyways. Harry wiped her tears away. "Cho, don't cry. It'll be alright; I will be alright; _we _will be alright."

Cho nodded. She wanted to believe him, she really, really wanted to believe him, but she knew, it would not be alright; he would not be alright; none of them would be alright. "Harry, please... Hold me, please." She asked softly.

Harry obeyed, he wrapped his arms around Cho and she clung onto him, 

neither of them wanting to let go of each other. They both knew, once they let go, they would lose each other forever. Cho's tears stained Harry's shirt, but he didn't mind. He let her cry all she wanted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mean while, the professors had gathered together for an emergency meeting. Hagrid was fidgeting in his sit; Professor Dumbledore had a serious look on his face. Finally, Professor McGonagall started, "So, what should we do now?"

"We've got to find them!" Hagrid shouted.

"Hagrid, calm down, I know we have to find them, but how?"

"Professor, I don't think sending Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger was a very wise idea. We shouldn't send students _in _danger." Professor Snape started.

"I had no other choice at that time."

"But if you didn't send them, at least Ron and Hermione could be alive. Now god knows whether they could make it or not." Hagrid muttered.

"I don't think now, is a very good time to fight over whose fault it is. I think we should come up with a solution to save them first." Professor McGonagall said.

"Minerva, what do you have on mind?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I think we should wait for another twenty-four hours, if they are still not back, then, we'll tell the Ministry."

"Telling the Ministry won't help, they know nothing!" Hagrid hissed.

"Hagrid! Right, but what would the Ministry do?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"They could call out the Dementors." Professor McGonagall said.

"If they can't even catch Sirius Black, how are they being able to fine He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Professor Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think the Dementors is a very good idea, either." Professor Dumbledore nodded.

After something thing like two hours, they came up with no solution. No one had any idea where could they be, and neither of them knew whether they were still alive or not…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort had taken the Cruciatus Curse off Ron and Hermione. They felt so much better. Now they've find out why the Cruciatus Curse was an Unforgivable Curse. "Hermione?" Ron asked, weakly.

"Yeah?" Hermione whispered back.

"Are we going to die?"

"Yes, we are." Hermione answered with out a second thought. That made Ron's hope disappear in a second.

"What about Cho, she's always the luckiest one, she could be alive." Ron groaned.

"Right, and You-Know-Who will make her life a living hell. Why don't you try?" Hermione hissed.

"But, but Professor Dumbledore said, as long as you're alive, there is hope."

"Hope for the society, not for herself." Hermione answered.

Ron gave her a hopeless look, "What should we do?"

"Wait for the death." Hermione replied.

"Can't you say anything cheerful?!"

"Like what, we'll be okay? I want to be realistic."

"Hermione, you're scary."

"What, I'm just telling you to face the reality."

Ron shook his head hopelessly…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho was still in Harry's arm. She was asleep, Harry held her, staring at her face. Cho slept, not peacefully, but calmly, tearstains on her face. Harry looked down to her beautiful face. She looked pale, but she was still so beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, even in her misery. Gently, he kissed her forehead, again. It woke her up, she opened her eyes, "Harry."

"I'm sorry, I woke you up."

She shook her head, "It's alright." She whispered. She lowered her head and slowly fell asleep once again. He ran his fingers through her silky raven black hair. She cried again, cried innocently to her sleep. He looked at her face again, this time, other than the tears, she looked not in pain, but so naïve, so tender, so peaceful, so serene.

He knew he had been lucky, but to be with her, even if a short time. She had brought him happiness, pleasure, and love, something no one had given to him before. She was special to him, to Cedric, to anyone. She was a blessing to anyone who knew her. She would go on, for him, for Cedric, for everyone else she cared. 

He knew, he would be up in the sky, watching over her, keeping her safe, keeping her happy. He would be her lucky star, he would be in her heart, he would be a beautiful memory she had when she was young, a memory she would always remember. 


	18. The Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 

****

A/N: Finally, I got this chapter done, do you want to know whether Harry survived or dead? If you do, please read. Hehe. Thanks!!

****

~Chapter Eighteen: The Duel~

Harry woke up the next morning, Cho was still in his arms with tears stains on her face. He looked down, and carefully, studied her face, she was still so beautiful, still so beautiful in her sadness. She looked like an angel, an angel with broken wings, an angel with a broken heart. A tear dropped from Harry's eyes, the salty liquid landed on her face and ran down her cheek. 

She opened her eyes, slowly, without a word, she linked her hands behind Harry's neck, leaned in, and pressed her lips on top of his. His lips felt so soft against hers, a single tear fell, it rolled down her cheek, she didn't want to cry, but it seemed impossible for her not to, and for him not to. Finally, she pulled away, "Harry, win the battle, win the battle, for me, for Hogwarts, for everyone." She sobbed softly.

"I will try," was all he managed to say. He knew it was impossible, she knew it was hopeless, but neither of them wanted to face the reality, it was too cruel, too merciless. He gazed into her eyes, she stared back, there were no word need, they knew. Gently, he held her close and kissed her again. He knew, this was the last time he could ever kiss her again, one last time, so sweetly one last time. Thousands of motions ran through them: love, hatred, hurt, sorrow, lost… Everything.

Harry pulled away, breathless. They sat on the bed, held each other's hand, letting their time pass away. Harry knew his time was running out, he looked back on his life, there was nothing he regretted. He had Cho, just for a while, but he had her. He was contented.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, Wormtail came him, drugged Harry and Cho out. He let go of Harry, but tied Cho beside Ron and Hermione. Harry was prepared for what would come, by now, he wasn't afraid of death, and maybe, he never did. "Are you ready, Harry?" Voldemort laughed.

"Yes," Harry said coldly, pulling out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

__

"Imperio!" Voldemort screamed. The thing Harry predicted will happen, their spells hit in the air, his wand started vibrating, he felt he was lifted from the ground, and Voldemort, too, was lifted off the ground, just like last time, connected by the shimmering golden light. As it should be, the 'ghost' of Cedric, came out, followed by his mother, then father. "Harry, just do like last time!" Harry heard his father commanded.

"I can't, there's no Portkey this time!" Harry shouted back.

There was no reply, then, he turned and looked at Cedric, there was something in his eyes that told Harry what to do, no words were spoke, but Harry knew what to do. "Don't worry, she'll be fine," Was all Harry said.

"Harry, you're mind, you won't win this time, I _won't_ let you win this time. YOU ARE MINE!!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Harry!" Harry heard his mother called.

"Mom, it's okay, I'll be with you, I wouldn't be that bad, don't worry, I'll be right there." He tired to give Lily a sour smile.

"But Harry…" Lily trailed off.

"Don't worry, mom, dad, I'll be with you." Harry broke the connection, they fell to the ground. Harry stood up, looking at Voldemort.

"Ha, give up, huh?"

"Don't kill her." He said, not hurried, not scared, not begging, but as giving a command. No reply, "Don't kill her!" He said again.

"Fine, I won't kill her." He said, seriously, "I promise."

Harry nodded, he knew, when Voldemort promises, it would be a promise, "Thank you." Then, he turned to Cho, "Cho, take care."

"Thank you." Cedric whispered, to Harry, and… to Voldemort.

At that moment, everything stopped, no one was moving; no one was making any sounds, nothing, the time froze. Then, Cho heard the words she dreaded, _"Avada Kedavra!!"_

Time stopped again. She couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't do anything, "NO! _NO! **NO!! **_Harry, HARRY!!" She heard a scream through the air, then, realized I was her own. The tears ran down her cheeks, "Harry, don't leave me, don't leave me…"

Hermione and Ron had totally freaked out. They stared at Voldemort, at Harry, and at Cho.

"Cho, thank you." She heard a whisper, she looked up, eyes blinded by her tears, she tried to wipe the tears, just that it was no use. She couldn't control them from falling. "Thank you for give him love, thank you for having him happy, thank you…" Cho saw Lily disappeared into the darkness…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho found herself lying in the same bed in the middle of the night, to her surprise, Voldemort beside her. The first thing she said was, "Is Ron and Hermione safe?"

Voldemort gave her a playful look, "I send them back, if they didn't get lost, they should be okay."

Cho nodded, "And Harry?"

"You still can't forget about him, can you?" Voldemort asked, in a rather disappointed tone.

"I don't forget people that fast. I'm a human." Cho said coldly.

"Do you have to speak me like that?" Voldemort said, trying not let the anger sneak into his voice.

"What do you expect?" She looked up. Voldemort didn't answer, "What would you do if I killed the person you love? Will you just be okay the next minute? If you are still a human, you will not."

"Why don't you give it a try?" Voldemort managed to get a _real _smile.

Cho thought about Dumbledore's letter, "I'll try," She whispered. "Can I finish school, at least?"

"Why? I can teach you." Voldemort answered, getting a little suspicious 

"I don't want to learn dark magic."

"You will, if you're with me."

"I don't want to learn _just_ dark magic." She looked up, trying to give an as-innocent-as-possible look.

"I'll think about, and you need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked way, but he turned back as he reached the door. "Call me Tom, by the way. Goodnight." Voldemort left the room, left Cho alone, full of misery, full of disappointment, and maybe, just maybe, a little curiosity…

****

A/N: Well, that's the duel. Like it? Well, maybe, since most of you love happy things, but… oh well, anyway, give me a review, okay, flame if you want to. Hehe, so, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 

****

A/N: Hehe, got this story updated too ^^. Anyways, hope you guys like it.

****

~Chapter Nineteen: Going Back~

Cho woke up next morning, again, Voldemort was by her side. This time, she was not surprised, but a bit annoyed, she wanted to say: Why are you there again? But instead, she said, "Good morning." Even if the voice is cold and passionless, it made Voldemort felt good.

"Good morning."

"Have you decided?" Cho asked, coldly, getting right on to the topic.

"Decided what?"

"Can I got back, at least, let me finish with this year."

"You really want to go back don't you?" Voldemort nodded, "I see, you can, actually, I can let you finish school, but one thing, you'll have to be back everyday."

  
"Everyday?!" 

"You can't?" Voldemort asked, with a bit of understanding, in fact. 

"Well, I still need to do homework, and I have Quidditch practice." Cho answered, less coldness in her voice now.

"Come back every weekend then." Voldemort said, then, much quieter, "I just want you to be happy."

Cho looked up, his sentences scared her, she never expected this would come out of a 'man' like Voldemort. Though she couldn't care that much now. She looked back down and closed her eyes for a second, the image of Harry appeared. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see the green light hit Harry, and then… he lay dead still on the icy cold floor. She opened her eyes, suddenly, it was too harsh, too unbearable. She couldn't think about, she couldn't go on like that, it wouldn't work! "Thank you." Cho finally whispered.

Voldemort smiled, "Good, you may leave… whenever you think you should. I suggest you have to rest first, but, still, it's your choice." Then, he left the room.

Cho sat there for a moment, motionlessly. _What the hell?! _She thought, _why is he treating me like this? What's with all this? Is this the real Voldemort? _She didn't know, all she knew now was that Harry was dead, once again, she faced the cruel reality of losing a loved one. And also, she needed to get out of here, as soon as possible, she can't stand it anymore. She ran out of the door, ran out of the 'castle', none of the Death Eaters were chasing her. She kept running, nothing else was on her mind, all she knew, was she had to run. She ran into the forest, the endless forest… nothing was stopping her, she was flying forward, until something caught her. She fell, everything went black again…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cho woke up, her vision was a burr, but it was good enough for her to know, that she back at Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and opened them again, now, she could see much clearer. She was at the hospital wing, she was safe, but she didn't really care for that matter. She shook her head, a headache was bugging her.

She lay back down and closed her eyes, she knew, very soon, the nurse could come, comfort her maybe, though she didn't want to be comforted, she didn't want to be seen by anyone at this moment. She just wanted to stay here, so quiet, so peaceful… nothing was bothering her, she was all alone. After a while, she looked out of the window, it was raining again, tiny, crystal rain drops, landed… another rainy day, another heartbreak…

Soon enough, the nurse walked in, "Hello, Miss Chang, good that now you're awake." She handed Cho a cup of yellow liquid, "Drink it." Cho took the cup and drank it, she didn't care what was in the cup, she cared nothing. "Miss Chang? Are you okay, now? If yes, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

"I'm okay now, I'll go, thanks." Cho got out of bed, went to take a shower, got changed, and went to Professor Dumbledore's office. She knocked the door gently. "Professor?"

The door opened, inside, Professor Dumbledore was there, smiling at her. "Hello, Cho, I'm glad that you're safe." He said, truly.

"Thank you." Cho forced a smile.

"Cho, I know, it's hard for you, the letter I wrote to you. I mean…"

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." Cho cut Professor Dumbledore off. "I'll go back this weekend." She added.

"You'll stay there?" 

"No, I said I'll stay in school, but I'll be back there every weekend, and holidays." Cho answered.

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "I see, he allowed that?" Cho nodded. "Unbelievable." He muttered to himself. "If you don't mind, does he 'want' you?"

The question surprised Cho, _Does he 'want' me? _She hadn't thought about that yet, and nor did she want to, but, did he want her? All she knew was that he was being nice to her, very nice in fact. "Professor… I… I'm not sure. But I know, he wants me to stay, other than that, I'll, _we'll_ have to see."

"Cho, I'm sorry, I mean, if you don't want to go back…"

"I want to!" Cho cut him off again, "I'll do the job, and I'll do a good job, I won't let you, _anyone_, be disappointed." The way she said it, she was sure, she could handle the job, she would seek for revenge, for Harry, and for Cedric! "Professor, I'm sorry, if I was being impolite today, I… it's just… all of it came too soon…"

"Cho, there's not need to apologize, I understand how you feel now. I know, it's hard for you, the death of… the people you love. But, thank you, thank you for doing this for us." Professor Dumbledore said, sincerely.

Cho smiled, "It's my duty. I'll do my best."

Professor Dumbledore smiled too, "Thank you. I think that's a lot for today… But I will need to talk to you again."

"Yes sir." With that, Cho walked out of his office.

****

A/N: Well, is that a good sign, or a bad sign? Hehe we'll see, and of course, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all so much.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters 

****

A/N: Sorry for the delete, I won't say much, just hope you enjoy the last bit of the story… hehe, and thanks!

****

~Epilogue~

Cho went back to 'The Castle' as she promised, the Death Eaters let her in without a word. She walked to the main hall, eyes on the ground, waiting Voldemort to show up. Finally, he came, "Ah, you come back."

"I promised." Cho answered, emotionlessly. He didn't say a thing, in fact, he didn't know what he should say. "So?" She continued, "What do you want… want me to do?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing at the moment."

"May I leave then?" Cho said, rather cruelly.

There was a pause, then, "Yes you may." Voldemort answered. He knew why Cho would act like that, and he had confident to make a difference. He knew, one day, Cho would love him; Cho would be his; he would have her!

Cho went to her room Voldemort gave to her, it was pretty nice, in any way, she was sure, Voldemort had fallen for her, or, at least, liked her. This was her first step, she would find a way to destroy him, for eternity. Harry would not die for nothing, she would kill Voldemort, for Harry!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Time went by fast… it was now the end of the year, as Cho promised, she would stay at the 'Castle' for summer, about her mom, Professor Dumbledore had make an excuse already for her. For the time she stayed with Voldemort, he had never told her any useful information. She didn't know how long she had to stay here with him, a 'man' she hated with everyone single of her body. 

Voldemort had made quite a few attempts at Cho, but she had rejected them, she knew, it was not the time yet, she wouldn't give herself out until the last minute. It was the end of one life and a beginning of a new life, a life she might not want but she had to have… 

As she walked out of her room, she saw a wolf, staring at her, with it's brilliant green eyes…

-The End

****

A/N: Well that's the end, I know it took me like, forever to update it… but oh well, hope you like it, so, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all very much!!


End file.
